Dark Hero
by GuyverZero
Summary: a year after defeating an orginzation called Kronos and it's shape changing killers Shawn Riley moves to Heather Field to try and move past what has happend or will an old foe of the guardians drag him into another battle that reveals more than he thought
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dark Hero.

Chapter 1.

Midnight Gunshots ring out.

"Damn!" Shouts a man in a white suit as a security guard was killed. "Come on find that shit!"

A group of thugs start going through crate after crate.

"You know your not gonna get away with this." A security guard spoke as they had worked him over.

The man just grunted in response.

"Hey boss found it!" Came a shout from a long haired man.

Cracking open the crate they find what they were searching for.

"Dolls!? You did all this for dolls?!" The guard chocked out.

"The latest technology, plastic you mix it the cocaine and you can mold it into any thing you want, melt it back down one hundred percent pure." The man laughed. "Hurry up and get this loaded."

As they begin to load the cocaine dolls a loud clanking sound is heard.

"You go check that out." The man ordered as one of the thugs went to the back area.

"There's nothing back here." The thug shouted as he lit up a cigarette.

"Alright stay there and keep your eye's open." the man shouted as they went back to work.

As the man smoked a pair of yellow eye's descended behind him and the last thing he heard was the sound of mechanical joints shoving him off the three story high platform to the floor below.

"What tha hell?!" the man shouted seeing the thug fall into the crates below breaking his back.

As they watched that scene the platform on which he was thrown from started up and began moving.

"Fire, fire!" The man shouted as all of the thugs began to unload there guns in the direction of the platform.

"Hold it!" The man spoke handing the guard to one of his men and stepping to the front of the group.

All the rounds that had been fired had ruptured a few steam pipes preventing them from seeing what was coming.

"What tha fuck?" the man said as something walked into view a mechanical noise emanating from it as it walked. As it came to a stop blasting steam or something out of the nostril like holes in it helmet another weird sound came from it like gears coming to a stop or a mechanical purring the thing was designed like a ninja plated in armor two large blade like protrusions behind the elbows, glowing yellow eye's and a large fin like thing on it's head while being armored head to toe..

"Let the man go!" Came a electronic voice from the metallic warrior.

"Yeah right fuck you." The man in white spoke firing a round at the thing only to have it block by it's hand. "What the?!" the man shouted as he fired eight more rounds only to have them blocked and redirected towards two of the thugs.

"Kill his ass, kill that fucker now!" The man in white shouted as he grabbed the guard again as his men attacked the would be hero.

The first thug that tried to attack him had his leg broken below the knee then had an arm broken as the thing threw him into a metal transport container. The next had his neck broke as he jumped on to the thing. Another tried to attack it from behind with a Billy club only to have it blocked and be bashed in the head with it killing him. The final thug had decided to throw his gun down and draw the two night sticks that they had taken from the guards and proceeded to unleash a flurry or attack that were all blocked before being punched in the head and throw out of the way.

Meanwhile the guard that was being held captive had tried to disarm the man in the suit only to be shot at point blank range as the man emptied the clip of his gun into the guard. The strange metal warrior ran to his side checking to see if he was breathing.

"What the fuck, stay away from me stay the fuck away from me." The man shouted as the large blade like protrusions extended to full size blades. As that happened the warrior began to stalk up to the man grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't kill me please just turn me in, just turn me in." The man pleaded seeming to get the thing to let him go only to have it turn around and slam the blade into his throat.

After dealing with the thugs the metal warrior turned to one of the large metal containers and a laser began shooting out of a silver sphere located on the forehead of the thing spelling something out as sirens approached. Finishing what he was writing the thing disappeared back into the darkness as the cops arrived.

"My god what happened?" A male officer said getting out of the cruiser.

"Dispatch send an EMS to the Bradford dock yards right away, we have multiple guns shot injury victims, numerous people with unknown injuries." A female officer spoke into her radio.

"Look at this." The male cops spoke shining his flash light on a wall.

"What, was it him again?" The female cop asked looking at the wall.

"Yeah it was him, the vigilantly know as Guyver." The male cop finished as the Guyver walked on to a platform and the armor retracting into his neck revealing a teen with short brown hair and green eye's in a tan leather jacket stopping to look at the scene below.

"Damn not again." The boy thought as he ran his fingers through the brown hair as it waved in the air. "Why won't this thing stop, the Zoinoads are all dead I wiped them out. So why is the Guyver unit still inside me calling me to fight to kill."

"It was little over a year ago that the Guyver unit found it's way in to my body, it was then that I found out about the shape changing Zoinoads and there plan to take over earth. They had been using a company called Kronos as a front for their operations every one that worked for the company was a shape shifter. The Guyver called me to fight them to wipe them out and I did so. I thought that after I did what it wanted it would leave but I was wrong." The boy recounted the last year of his life.

"On my fifteenth birthday was when this started after that I began pushing people away those that had known me for years were now strangers to me." The boys thoughts continued as he walked into his home.

"It happened again didn't it?" His mom asked as he walked in and sat at the table putting his head in his hands. "Tell me now Shawn?!" His mother shouted tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it." Shawn spoke voice breaking.

"It's alright son, we'll find away to remove that thing from you." His mother spoke wrapping her son in a hug. "Perhaps a change in scenery." His mom smiled.

"How can we just up and leave?"

"I applied for a position at a company in heather field called Simulatech, they have need of computer technicians, I'll be heading up the testing division." His mom smiled.

"Ok then, do you know anything about that place?"

"Yes they have a very low crime rate, no major criminals or drug runners." His mom spoke sitting across from him.

"Maybe with nothing to fight the Guyver unit will leave of it's on accord."

"Could be."

A few weeks later his new life in heather field began.

"Take care and be careful son." His mother smiled as he dashed out the house.

"Will do mom." He smiled.

"This place is great, I haven't had the urge to fight or kill. Well the Guyver hasn't had the urge." Shawn smiled driving to school

At Sheffield Institute.

"Have you heard were getting a new student." Hay Lin smiled as they relaxed under their favorite tree.

"Yeah but we should just stay away from him, I heard he is from Midgal." Taranee spoke sitting against the trunk of the tree.

"The place with that really high crime rate?" Cornelia asked looking over at the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah, I also heard that there is some thing there that has been killing off criminals." Taranee added to her statement.

"I heard about it from dad too, he calls himself the Guyver, but what's weird about his calling card it that scientist said it was made by an energy based tool that is way too advanced for our current technology." Irma joined in as there friend Will joined them.

"So this is what it feels like to make it a little early." Will laughed sitting down. "So what are we taking about?"

"We're talking about the new student were getting." Hay Lin spoke drawing something in her note book.

"What about him?"

"Well it seems that he came from the town with the vigilantly called Guyver." Taranee answered.

"Wow maybe he saw him?" Will spoke a little excited as she had been following the attacks were the Guyver had been involved.

"I can't believe you would wanna meet that psycho?" Cornelia huffed as the bizarre taste the red head could have at times.

"Come on he is helping out." Will pointed out.

"Maybe but who ever it is, is breaking the law Will." Irma responded.

"Ok I'll give you that, but those gangsters had all been convicted of some thing and were able to walk."

"Maybe but…"Irma stated only to see a blue sixty-seven Camaro SS pull into a parking spot. "I think the new guy is here."

"In that kick ass car?" Will asked looking at it.

"Cool, Detroit muscle." Taranee spoke looking over it.

"Wow he is kinda cute." Cornelia spoke as the driver got out.

"No kidding." Will spoke looking at the brown haired green eyed teen getting out.

"Bad ass car needs a bad ass driver." Irma smirked watching the boy walk towards the office.

"Uriah's at it again." Hay Lin spoke pointing to the scene about to unfold.

"So you're the new guy, heard you came from Midgal High, is it true they have the toughest dudes around. You look like one that got his ass kicked a lot." The red haired kid spoke standing in front of Shawn.

"And you look like some one that's about to get his ass kicked." Shawn smirked.

"What did you say punk?! Let's get him!" Uriah growled attempting to punch Shawn.

"To slow smart ass." Shawn smirked blocking the punch while drawing back his fist into a open palm strike hitting Uriah in the chest knocking him on his ass. "You wanna go a few more, I am a black belt in jeet kune do."

"Looks like Uriah is getting his butt kicked." Will laughed watching as Uriah and his pals got thrown around.

"Isn't like they don't deserve it." Cornelia spoke watching as the three finally quit and ran off.

"He's good looking and able to fight." Will sighed watching him go in finally.

"Thought you were dating Matt?" Taranee asked.

"He is more interested in his music than seeing me."

"Sorry Will." Hay Lin spoke putting her note book away.

"His loss." Will smiled. "And now I'm not so shy about asking a guy out."

"So how long will it take you to ask the new guy out?" Cornelia questioned the now blushing red head.

"Who knows."

Later that day.

"Class this is the new student Shawn Riley." The math teacher spoke.

"I think they already know that." Shawn smirked as he thought.

"Please make him feel welcome. You can take the empty seat beside Taranee, Ms. Cook would you please raise your hand."

Scanning the room the boy saw the dark skinned girl. Going over and taking his seat he got to work on the notes on the board.

"So what was Midgal high like?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"A cesspool." Shawn replied with a smile. "I couldn't stand it there."

"Wow most complain but can't leave. I am Taranee."

"Cool, you already got my name."

"Why did you leave anyways if that's ok?"

"It's cool, I left cause I got tired of having to watch my back twenty-four seven, got tired of people breaking into my home, tired of all the shit, but mostly tired of the Guyver." came a dark reply.

"Sorry, but you don't like the Guyver?"

"Not really."

"Oh well, every one has an opinion on it, my friend Will is fascinated by him."

"Why would any one be fascinated by a killer?"

"She thinks he is doing good getting rid of career criminals and drug runners."

"That maybe so but it is still against the law."

After school.

"Why don't you just meet her and tell her your thoughts on the Guyver?" Taranee asked as she and Shawn left their last class.

"Why so she can idolize him even more." Shawn spoke heading out the doors.

"No, maybe if she hears about it from someone that was there she'll get it that he is not a good guy."

"All right as thanks for helping me with what I missed while moving."

"Thanks, hopefully this will cure her of the obsession."

At the tree.

"We all have at least one class with him so far." Hay Lin spoke thinking back to art class.

"I have history with him." Will added.

"Math." Irma spoke making a gagging noise.

"Gym and let me tell you he has a great body." Cornelia spoke thinking back to class.

"And you would know that how?" Irma teased.

"It wasn't hard to see, he wore work out shorts and a skin tight muscle shirt."

"Wow so cool car, good fighter, amazing eye's and a great bod." Will spoke going down a list as they waited for the friend.

"I wonder where Taranee is?" Hay Lin questioned looking for the brainy friend.

"Looks like she has made friends with Shawn." Irma spoke pointing to the two walking towards them.

"Hey everyone." Taranee greeted as she sat down. "You all know Shawn already as he was been in at least one of our classes each."

"Sup." Shawn greeted hit a slight nod of his head.

"He really couldn't stand Midgal or the Guyver." Taranee said as Shawn climbed to a branch in the tree.

"Some one needs to get rid of it." Shawn spat leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"So you didn't think he was doing good?" Will asked.

"No, he is a killer plain and simple." Shawn spoke thinking back to all the killings.

"Well I am still entitled to my opinion and I still think that who ever it is ain't a bad person." Will responded.

"Maybe, maybe not, but he is dangerous." Shawn said as he jumped down from the tree.

"You leavening?" Irma asked as Shawn started to walk away.

"Yeah, Tara asked me to tell her friend about the Guyver and I did now I'm leavening."

"Rude much." Cornelia huffed.

"Not really I have a lot to do at home still. I don't have a lot of free time at least not right now I have a lot to unpack still. If I seemed rude I am sorry but I do have to get home soon."

"Don't mind corny she speaks her mind and honestly it seemed a little rude." Irma spoke defending and apologizing for her friend."

"No problem I just have to find my way back to Heighten View." Shawn spoke.

"That's where my apartment is I can show you." Will smiled grabbing her bag.

"All right thanks."

"Hey we were gonna study together." Hay Lin spoke getting up.

"If there going to your place I can give them a lift too."

"You sure we can all fit safely into your car?" Taranee asked getting her stuff.

"I guess so, I never really gave out free rides before."

"Well you don't often get a chance to ride in such a bad ass car." Cornelia smiled.

"I know dad and Chris are gonna be so jealous." Irma smirked as they were walking towards the dark blue Camaro.

"So is Peter." Taranee laughed.

"I haven't seen an old muscle car in such good condition before." Hay Lin spoke running her fingers across the paint job.

"My dad and I rebuilt this car from a junker to this, before he died in the Kronos building being blown up." Shawn spoke thinking back to when he was forced to kill his own father.

"Hey you ok?" Will asked brining Shawn out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, hard to forget that day."

"Sorry, he must have meant a lot to you." Irma spoke a little down.

"He did but it was a year ago and I have gotten used too him not being around though I will always miss just hanging with him." Shawn smiled getting into the car.

"Shotgun!!" Will shouted getting into the passenger side as her friends piled into the back seat.

"We kinda let you have it Will." Cornelia smirked.

"Ready?" Shawn asked as he fried up the car with a load roar.

"Wow that's really loud." Hay Lin shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Yep over nine hundred horses under that hood." Shawn smirked as he backed out of the parking spot and left.

The Ride.

"So you really think the Guyver is evil?" Will asked as they turned out of the school parking lot.

"Not really, I just don't think he should be idolized that's all. I remember a lot of the criminals that were found dead had just gotten out of prison time. I remember being so pissed because one of the ones that got off killed an old man and hid wife in the park." Shawn responded stopping at a red light.

"So you don't like that he kills yet you don't seem to mind that he killed certain ones." Cornelia remarked as Shawn's statement.

"Yeah I'm a damn hypocrite, I don't think he should kill but some of them deserved it, living there knowing what happened before the media can put a spin on it to sell are two different things, what you've read is only what they mayor and chief of police want known." Shawn's spat catching a little rubber as he left the stop.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"It doesn't matter, I am what I am. Sorry for being an ass."

"Your pretty hard on yourself." Hay Lin joined in.

"I've noticed that too." Taranee spoke in agreement.

"I guess, but enough about me or the Guyver. Any good places to get Chinese's Food?" Shawn asked turning where Wil told him too.

"Yeah my family own a restraunt." Hay Lin piped up smiling.

"Seriously, that is cool." Shawn laughed.

"Yeah and her grand ma makes the best almond cookies." Irma joined in.

"After I get more time I gotta go by there and check it." Shawn finished as he pulled back into where he left this morning.

"It is cool that you and Will share the same building." Taranee said as they made there way up the stairs.

"If you say so." Shawn grunted going up as the elevator was being repaired.

"No way the same floor." Irma shouted.

"Ok that's a little weird." Hay Lin spoke.

"Well this is my place see ya tomorrow Shawn." Will smiled unlocking her door.

"Same here." Shaw spoke shocking them as he unlocked the door across from Will going in and relocking the door.

"Well, you have Shawn right across the hall from you." Cornelia laughed.

"A little spooky but still cool." Hay Lin laughed as they sat around the table.

"Definitely on the weird side but I guess we can't really say anything being magical creatures." Irma spoke sitting down.

"I still can't believe that Cedric got free and is loose in the city some where." Taranee stated remembering the Oracles warning.

"All we can do is keep an eye out for him, the snake can only hide for so long." Will spoke going thought the fridge.

"Right." Was the unanimous sigh.

With Shawn.

"Damn it why now." Shawn gasped in pain as the Guyver unit pulsed wanting to be released to fight. "There aren't any Zoinoads and there no major crime lords or any of that crap here." Came the gasp as he fell to his knees.

"And in other news an attack in the park, the survivor twenty-eight year old runner was attacked and almost mauled to death by what he claimed to be a snake man." A reporter on TV stated as they were in a hospital room with the man. "Sir can you describe him?"

"One minuet he was a man the next he was a large snake man." The man spoke thought you could see them write him off as crazy.

"No fucking way, there's more of them, I thought I killed all of the Zoinoads?" Shawn spoke as the unit let up. "Alright I'll check out the park."

With the girls.

"You think that was Cedric?" Taranee asked.

"I bet my wings it was." Will spoke getting up.

"I guess were checking out the park then?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah if it is Cedric he has to be stopped he is attacking innocent people now." Hay Lin said as they made there way unaware to the park unaware of the other already there.

AN: Another Idea I thought was cool. This is gonna be my first attempt at a darker fic hope someone likes it R&R Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	2. Chapter 2

W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero

Chapter 2

The park.

"Where is that shape changing piece of shit." Shawn thought moving silently around the woods near the attack. " I thought I killed all of them. This is gonna scare mom we both thought it was over."

On the other side of the woods.

"He is still here." Hay Lin spoke listing to the air hearing it move.

"Ok, Guardians Unite!" Will shouted.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Let Fly." Taranee spoke as they all took to the air.

Back with Shawn.

"Found him." Shawn snarled

"Fire!" came a shout from the air.

"What the hell?!"

"So Cedric ready to go back!" Shouted a red head as she landed.

"Is that Will?"

"So guardians you found me, I figured if I attacked some one you would show your self." A man with long blond hair laughed walking out of a cave.

"Your gonna pay for hurting an innocent person." the brunette snapped.

"I highly doubt it, even with out the powers I had I still have more power than you." He snarled as he began to change into his snake form.

"Why are they fighting Zoinoads?" Shawn thought watching them fight the creature. "Should I join them or just wait?"

The battle raged on for a few minuets till the snake man that was called Cedric had the advantage.

"So Will are you ready to die?" He snarled.

"GUYVER!"

"What the hell." Cedric shouted as the metallic warrior came flying out of a tree kicking him in the chest causing him to drop Will." "Who the hell are you?!" Cedric growled angered that he had been interrupted.

"I'm here to kill you Zoinoads." Came Shawn's electronic voice.

"Look it's the Guyver." Irma gasped seeing her friend in his arms.

"But why did he call Cedirc a Zoinoad?" Hay Lin asked in awe of the alien looking warrior.

"No clue but we should be careful he is a killer." Taranee spoke worried that Will was in danger.

"Are you all right Will?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah but how did you know my name?" Will stuttered blushing a little at being so close to the Guyver.

"Doesn't matter you and the others need to leave this is my fight." He stated in the metallic sounding voice as he placed her back on the ground.

"How noble but you will need there help thought it won't make a difference." Smirked the snake man.

"Shows what you know I have killed more of your kind than I can count and your death will be added." Shawn growled extending the blade on his right elbow.

"That was so cool." Will shouted watching the Guyver begin his attack on Cedric.

"Will are you ok?" Cornelia asked as they got to her.

"Yeah, see I told you he was a good guy." Will smirked.

"Right now he is, but what if he turns on us after he stops Cedric?" Taranee asked still afraid of the metal warrior.

"Then we kick his butt too." Irma spoke getting ready to fight.

"EARTH!" Cornelia shouted causing vines to wrap around Cedric slowing him down a second.

"Infernal girl." Cedric growled

"Stay out of this!" Shawn shouted cutting Cedric across the torso.

"Forget it were charged with bring him back to his holding cell." Irma shouted firing off successive water blasts.

"Stupid girls, stay the fuck out of this!" Shawn shouted extending the other blade. "The only place this shape changing fucker is going is straight to hell!"

"You Can't just kill him it isn't our place to pass judgment that is up to Elyon." Cornelia shouted back.

"Just stay out of it or your next." the metallic voice of Shawn growled.

"See Will he is dangerous." Taranee gasped at what was said.

"You don't mean that, you help people." Will shouted tears present at what she had heard.

"I mean every fucking word of it." Shawn grunted dodging Cedirc's claws.

"We need to get away from here." Hay Lin joined in now afraid of both Cedirc and Guyver.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Shawn growled as he flew threw the air spinning like a top towards Cedric's now defeated form.

"NOOOOO!" Will shouted getting in front of Cedric as the blades were only an inch from her face.

"Damn it Wil get out of my way!" Shawn growled in his metallic voice.

"No you don't have to kill him we will take him back to where he escaped from." Will shouted tears rolling down her face.

As Will spoke a fold opened up and a almost cat like girl walked out.

"Orube!?" Irma shouted in confusion.

"I was sent to collect Cedirc and place him back into the tower of mists." Orube spoke.

"He's only going to die." Shawn growled.

"So there is a Guyver left." Orube stated walking up to the metal warrior.

"What do you know of the Guyver's?" Shawn snapped..

"If you allow me to take Cedirc back to prison I will explain."

"Why should I he is a Zoinoad and they only deserve death." Shawn growled looking at the still unconscious freak.

"I will explain them too, can you trust me on that?" Orube asked extending her hand.

"Fine, but if he gets lose again I will kill him." Shawn spoke retracting the blades and shaking hands with the strange girl.

"Good on my honor as a warrior of Basiliade I will tell you what you want to know in two days, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, but if you are lying to me I will hunt you down and tare what I want to know from your lungs."

"Hey she is offering you knowledge about what you are and those Zoinoads you were going on about." Cornelia snapped glaring at the Guyver.

"It's alright guardian, he did not chose to be the Guyver it was forced upon him." Came a new Voice.

"Oracle, why did you come?" Hay Lin asked a little shocked at seeing him outside of Kandracar.

"It was for the best, tell me young one how long have you been a Guyver?"

"A little over a year, a year of hell and torment as it forced me to fight and kill, it even forced me to kill my own father who was one of the Zoinoads though he fought against them, even as he died he didn't blame me." The Guyver's voice thought metallic the sadness could be heard with ease.

I can't believe it, I didn't know he was forced to do all that." Taranee spoke thinking back to all that was said about the Guyver.

"Even Shawn was wrong about him." Will spoke watching the Guyver from the side.

"I see I wish there was something that I could do for you but once a Guyver unit bonds with a human it can never be removed only controlled."

"What you can't remove this thing from me!?" Shawn's metallic voice came shocked.

"I'm sorry but no there is not." The Oracle spoke calmly.

"So I'm cursed to kill when ever it wants too?"

"No since you hate it. It will feed on your hate, you must take control of it, find someone willing to help bare the burden with you."

"Sorry I can't, no one deserves to deal with this." He spoke hanging his head.

"You never know, this place called heather field is peaceful and these girls here are trust worthy." The Oracle spoke motioning to them.

"This is Will Keeper of the heart of Kandracar." The oracle started.

"I already know there names, and they know me." Shawn spoke shocking the Guardians.

"But no one knows who you are?" Hay Lin responded first.

"Yeah you do, think back over your day today and you will know who I am."

"It can't be." Taranee spoke covering her mouth.

"No way." Irma gasped.

"So that's why you hated the Guyver so much." Hay Lin joined in.

"Shawn?" Will asked walking towards him.

"Yeah. Retract armor." Shawn spoke as the armor began to return to his neck.

"My god, you, you threatened to kill us." Cornelia gasped stepping back.

"Would you have?" Asked the oracle.

"No, I could never harm some one innocent." Shawn spoke as he voice wavered. "When ever I fight all I can see is my enemy and I say things to those I care about that I don't mean."

"Are you ok?" Will asked pushing what he had said during battle out of her mind and approaching him.

"Will he threatened us." Cornelia spoke afraid he might still hurt her friend.

"I know, but can't you feel his pain?" Will asked as the heart let her feel what was in Shawn's heart. "The pain he has felt is greater than any I have felt before." Will spoke softly just in front of him brining her hand to his face.

"Please stay away Will, I don't wanna see anything hurt you." Shawn spoke shrinking away from her touch.

"Let us help you." Taranee spoke joining her friend.

"Why, I am a killer." Shawn stated a few tears escaping.

"Even so you couldn't control it." Hay Lin joined in.

"To a degree I can, I was so angry about the murder of that old man that I wanted to kill them and I did." Shawn said more tears falling. "I remember the pulsating of the Guyver like it was telling me to do to them what they did to that old man."

"Shawn." Will spoke wrapping her arms around the tormented warrior.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"We'll help you." Cornelia spoke joining her friends.

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"We didn't chose to be the guardians either but we stuck with it and we do a lot of good." Will spoke still holding the crying teen.

"They were chosen and so were you, you will learn to control the Guyver and it will help you keep this world safe." The Oracle spoke.

"Thanks, I will try and make this work." Shawn smiled as Will let go. "The only thing is now I have to tell mom that I am stuck with the Guyver."

"Your mom knows?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, we were attacked while going to the park in Midgal and I was forced to fight, even after seeing the viciousness of how I fought she never hated me or called me a monster, she stayed with me told me I wasn't to blame."

"Well we will stand with you." Will smiled blushing a little.

"Well then Guardians we will take Cedric to his cell and Shawn we they will bring you to Kandracar in two days." The Oracle spoke as he teleported The lizard away.

"Right, thank you sir." Shawn said smiling.

"You are welcome young Guyver."

"See you in two days girls." Orube smiled as she and the Oracle left.

"Come on Shawn lets go." Will smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah." Shawn blushed a little.

AN: Well here's chapter 2, I don't know when I will post the next chapter of this fic. Peace out R&R.

GuyverZero


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero

Chapter 3

Two days later.

"Hello Will. Come on in Shawn is still sleeping the lazy bum" Shawn's mother greeted as she answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Riley." Will smiled as she came in. "Figured as much the Guyver had him out running down the few small time criminals that came through, but at least he didn't kill them."

"I know ever since he met you and your friends he seems to have more control over the damn thing."

"I'm glad to help." Will spoke trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Seems you see my son as more than a friend, have you told him about how you feel?"

"No I can't seem to bring my self to say anything, not after hearing all the pain he has suffered." Will sighed remembering Shawn breaking down in the forest.

"I see, if you pity him he will see it and it will push him away. When all this began I saw him pushing everyone away even me, I couldn't understand why he was a nice boy always smiling then he is always standing alone and no longer the same young man I knew. When I found out why he was pushing people away I fought him tooth and nail to keep him close so he wouldn't be alone so he knew that he could always count on me to help him." His mom explained as Will listened to every word.

"I don't pity him, but I feel for him I don't think I could still keep going after all that. I wish I had that kinda strength." Will sighed looking at Shawn's door.

"But you do, just trust me on this ok." His mom smiled at the young red head.

"I will, for Shawn I will." Will smiled not hiding her red face.

"Thank you Will he needs some one besides me to stand with him, don't get me wrong I will always be there for him, but he needs some one his own age."

As the two conversed a loud thud followed by a string of cussing emanated from Shawn's room.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch, fucking floor." Shawn growled as he had rolled out of bed.

"Sounds like the lion has awoken." His mom laughed.

"Wow he sounds mad." Will laughed harder at the colorful language.

"Normally I would be mad at him but I will turn a blind eye or in this case ear. Shawn you have company so please hurry up."

"Who is it?" Shawn asked grabbing a plain white t-shirt.

"It's Will, so hurry up it is impolite to keep a young girl waiting."

"It's alright ma'am." Will blushed harder.

"MOM!" Shawn shouted.

"What it is proper manners to not keep you guest waiting while you sleep." His mom stated smiling at the blushing girl.

"Your enjoying that aren't you." Will smiled.

"Yes I am, it isn't often I can get to do this to him."

"Do what embarrass the hell out of me, why don't ya just get the baby pictures out mom." Shawn huffed.

"That's a good idea, I have the cutes one of him taking a bath when he was three." His mom smirked.

"Don't even think about it." Shawn growled

"Maybe some other time we need to go the others are waiting." Will smiled as she got up to leave.

"I guess so, what ever I can learn about the Guyver will be useful." Shawn yawned kissing his mom bye before heading out.

"Be safe son."

On the way to the silver dragon.

"How much control did you have during the fight with the criminals?" Will asked as Shawn was driving them to the dragon.

"A lot it was weird not having it try and get me to kill." Shawn stated.

"That's good."

"I still wanna apologize for my actions in the woods though." Shawn spoke remembering what he had said.

"It's alright I forgave you and the others have too." Will smiled hoping for a smile in return.

"Thanks, I'm not really used to such acceptance from others." Shawn smiled back.

"God he has a great smile too." Will thought a little red hitting her cheeks.

"You ok, you kinda spaced out there." Shawn laughed parking the car.

"What oh it was nothing." Came the nervous laugh of the red head.

"Ok if you say so." Shawn said still laughing.

"Keep spacing out Will it's real attractive." The red head mentally sighed getting out as well.

"If I ever get complete control of this blasted thing it wouldn't be so hard to tell her how beautiful she is." Shawn thought keeping an eye on Will.

"Come on Shawn now your spacing out." Will laughed going in the door.

The basement of the silver dragon.

"We all heard it on the news your still hunting down criminals." Cornelia spoke glaring at Shawn. "I knew we couldn't trust you."

"Lay off Cornelia, he didn't kill them or cause sever injury, he just prevented them from escaping or harming others." Will snapped.

"Will's right Cornelia he isn't dangerous, a little misunderstood but not dangerous at least not too us." Hay Lin spoke defending Shawn and Will.

"Your still breaking the law but I guess at least your not killing them." Irma added.

"I think we should still be careful around Shawn and the Guyver thought." Taranee spoke looking at Shawn.

"I understand, I've already told Will how to destroy the Guyver if it takes control of me." Shawn spoke causing them all to look at Will and Himself.

"And how is that?" Cornelia demanded.

"Sorry, as you don't trust me I don't completely trust all of you either." Shawn stated.

"So why Will then, can you at least tell us that?" Taranee questioned.

"I can try, when ever I fought I always finished no matter what that fight in the woods was the first time I had ever stopped in battle some thing disrupted the Guyver's influence and I think it was Will. So if it will stop when she is near I will trust her with the only weakness that the armor has."

"Only one weakness no way there has to be more." Irma stated.

"There are none, I can still sustain damage if my opponent has greater strength or a weapon made of the same material as the armor other than that fire, electricity, water, long drops, even tornados have no effect against the armor. In essence while in it I am pretty much unstoppable."

"Well that's can be a good thing." Will stated.

"Or a very bad thing." Cornelia spat still glaring at Shawn.

"Give it a rest Corny, we told the Oracle that we would bring him to Kandracar today so he could get some answers and we will do it with out being disrespectful to Shawn as well." Irma snapped.

"I have already told you to stop calling me that." Cornelia snapped turning towards the brunette.

"Come on you two were a team now stop it." Hay Lin shouted getting their attention.

"Hay Lin's right were a team and we were asked to bring Shawn to see the oracle so lets get to it." Taranee spoke as Irma and Cornelia settled down.

"Right then lets do it. GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will shouted as a bright light shot out of the heart of Kandracar.

"QUINETESSENCE!"

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"AIR!"

As the light dissipated before Shawn stood the guardians again.

"Wow is all I can say Will." Shawn smirked.

"Thanks." Will fumbled out Blushing. "Ready?"

"I guess so, GUYVER!" Came the growl of Shawn as the Armor burst from his neck.

"That looked really painful." Taranee flinched grabbing at her own neck.

"No kidding how can he do that over and over?" Hay Lin inquired looking at the fully armored Shawn.

"It really stops hurting like a mother fucker after the first few times." Came the metallic reply.

"If you say so but what about your voice, why does it change?" Irma asked.

"I guess to hide my voice pattern from the Zoinoads so they can't track my real voice down." Shawn speculated.

"What ever lets just get this over with." Cornelia huffed.

"Fine." Will grunted making a fold to Kandracar. "All we do is step through and were in Kandracar Shawn." Will spoke as the others were already going through. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I never thought I would be able to get some answers about the Guyver and now I am about to get a lot of them answered." the metallic voice of Shawn responded.

"I just hope it helps you gain control permanently." Will smiled as she and Shawn went through together.

AN: I doubt this fic will be all that long as I am cutting out a lot of back story that would really mess up my idea for this fic. Anyways R&R Please. Peace Out.

GuyverZero


	4. Chapter 4

W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Kandracar." Will smiled as they left the fold.

"Wow it's amazing." Shawn spoke awed by the pristine look. "I feel calm here."

"Kandracar can have a soothing effect on all of us at least when were coming back from a battle." Taranee spoke.

"It's good to see you all again." Came the voice of the girl from two days ago.

"Orube, good to see you too." Hay Lin grinned.

"Well Guyver are you ready to get some answers?" The girl named Orube asked.

"Yeah, I am." Shawn's metallic voice responded.

"Come with me, guardians you may leave this meeting was for the Guyver alone thank you for bringing him." Orube spoke as she turned to leave.

"It is my request that they be allowed to stay." Shawn spoke not moving an inch.

"If that is what you want they may remain." Orube smiled as the guardians and Shawn followed her.

"Why did you want us to stay?" Irma asked the armored warrior.

"Easy I don't know much about this place and it helps to have others around when your unsure of the outcome." came the metallic reply.

"I thought you didn't trust us?" Cornelia huffed her question out.

"Not with my weakness but I do trust you."

"What ever."

"Don't mind Corny she does this to everyone at least once." Irma laughed as they walked.

"I honestly don't really care, if she wants to stay out here or go back is her choice." Shawn responded.

"Ouch I guess you do deserve it though Cornelia." Taranee spoke walking beside the earth guardian.

"You think I care either, he is dangerous, Will, Irma and Hay Lin refuse to see it and now your defending him too." The blond girl spoke glaring at the metallic warrior.

"I'm being careful of him but he is not to blame for every thing that's happened to him, hopefully this will help him to gain more control over the Guyver." Taranee responded.

"Sometimes Cornelia can be such a pain." Will whispered to Shawn.

"Yeah don't mind her if she took the time to just listen she would get that your not dangerous at least not anymore." Hay Lin smiled.

"She is half right, the Guyver is still not under my control yet and it may not like the idea of losing it's control." Shawn spoke still beside Will. "If that happens I won't you to strike the area of the armor I showed you, can you promise me that Will?"

"I don't think I could, you said it would kill you. How can you ask me to kill you?" Will spoke a few tears present.

"Because the Guyver was disrupted by you but if it finds away around that disruption it may try and kill you so that I can't ever get control. So you must be willing to kill me if that happens."

"It's not fair to ask her to do that, it isn't fair to ask anyone to do that." Hay Lin spoke from the other side of Shawn.

"I know but there isn't any one else with the power that Will has.." Shawn started.

" I thought you said electricity couldn't hurt you." Cornelia stated. "So was that a lie too?"

"No the armor is resistant to electric based attacks but the way to destroy me and the Guyver is rather simple and Will knows how and I can't trust anyone else." Shawn responded.

"If it comes to that I'll try, I can't promise I'll be able to do it." Will got out while trying not to cry.

"If you can't then at that point tell the others how to do it I'm sure they will be able to, not for me but to protect the innocent." Shawn spoke wiping away a few tears that ran down her face.

"It's good you're here." Came the voice of the oracle.

"Were honored to be here Oracle." Hay Lin smiled.

"Are you ready for some answers Shawn?" The Oracle asked turning to the metal warrior.

"As one can be." Came the Metallic response.

"Then let us being."

"Ok lets start with what the Guyver is?" Shawn inquired.

"Contrary to what you think, the Guyver is part of you. It isn't alien like you thought at least not to you."

"What does that mean?" Will asked looking at Shawn.

"What it means is that the Guyver and Shawn are one, that the Guyver wasn't placed into you, you were born with it." The Oracle spoke looking at a shocked group.

"So I'm not human then." Shawn sputtered out.

"No your not, but your mother is so in turn you are half human, that gives you an advantage that others of your lost race didn't have. It took Your people years of training control a Guyver, where as you have achieved a level of control it took your greatest warrior years to get."

"So Shawn can control the Guyver but what do we do if his other half takes over?" Irma asked.

"He has already told Will how to dispose of the Guyver or more precisely how to kill him." Orube spoke looking at the red head.

"But I don't think I could kill him." Will spoke almost a whisper.

"It's ok young guardian you may not have to either, as you have been around him he has been gaining more and more control, eventually just from being around you Will he will be in complete control." The Oracle smiled.

"I have noticed that as well, it maybe in her nature to bring out the best of others." Came a metallic remark as the red head blushed.

"It seems you have a good sense of people." The Oracle spoke. "What is the next question?"

"Well what can you tell me about my people?" Shawn inquired.

"They were members of the Royal family of Meridian as there most powerful warriors. Even with out the power of a Guyver your people were the most powerful fighters Meridian ever had, when Phobos came to power thirteen years your people opposed him and were wiped out save your father who came to earth, you are the last of you kind."

"My dad always taught me martial arts I always thought that it was because I lived in Midgal but now I think it was because he knew what was coming."

"That is possible, your father was unable to merge with a Guyver so he did what he could to ensure you would have help in your fight against the Zoinoads."

"So you know about that too."

"Yes, but your father was proud of you always remember that." The Oracle spoke.

"Thank you."

"Are there anymore questions about your people or the Guyvers?"

"Those were the biggest questions, and after what I have heard I'm gonna try harder to do this right." Shawn spoke looking over at Will.

"Remember you have better control over the Guyver than most of your kind." The oracle smiled.

"Well you see Cornelia Shawn is a good guy, and it seems he is from Meridian." Irma smirked looking at the shocked Blonde.

"Well I guess so, so what do we do now?" The earth guardian asked.

"How about we show Shawn where he came from." Hay Lin smiled.

"Yeah, It would be cool to go see Elyon too." Cornelia smiled.

"That was a quick change of heart." Taranee spoke.

"Well they were right too, He isn't all that bad."

"What do you say Shawn wanna see where your dad came from?" Will smiled

"I would like that, maybe this is something that will help me." Shawn's metallic reply came.

"Then lets go." Will spoke creating a fold.

"Thank you Oracle, for what you have told me." Shawn said going through the fold.

"Good luck young Guyver." The Oracle spoke as the fold closed.

"Do you think it was wise to let him go?" Orube asked.

"Yes, his power will help Queen Elyon in the time to come as Meridians greatest threat since Phobos is coming." The Oracle spoke heading back to the Chamber of the Council of Elders.

"So they are returning?" Tibor inquired walking beside the Oracle.

"Yes and with Shawn's help Elyon and the Guardians have a fighting chance now."

"Then all we can do is wait and see if Shawn has the strength to control the Guyver with in him." Orube stated.

"we don't have to he already has control over it he just does not realize it yet." The Oracle smiled.

AN: Well another chapter of Dark Hero, hopefully somebody like's this fic. Peace out and R&R.

GuyverZero.


	5. Chapter 5

W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero.

Chapter 5

Meridian.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Shawn spoke in his electronic voice. "This is where my dad came from, So exactly where are we in Meridian?"

"Normally we would fold directly to the castle but I thought a look at the country side would be good for you too." Will smiled as a farmer approached them.

"Is there something that the Queen needs seeing as the Guardians have graced us with there presence" The gray haired man asked with a smile.

"No, were just showing a friend his fathers birth place of Meridian." Hay Lin smiled motioning to Shawn.

"It's impossible, A Guyver has survived, we thought all of your people were wiped out thirteen years ago." The man spoke in awe.

"Did you know much about them then?" The metallic inquiry came.

"Yes, they were honorable warriors and the one's that became Guyver were the most honorable as they would take care of any task that the queen requested no matter how trivial it appeared to other's." The man spoke thinking back.

"I see, would it be ok if I asked you a little about them?"

"Yes honorable Guyver, it would be a pleasure." The old man smiled.

"Thank you kind sir." Irma smiled back.

"No need to thank me guardians you have returned one of meridians greats powers, with a Guyver back Meridian nor it's queen have nothing to fear from any evil power."

"I don't intend to stay here permanently I live on earth." Shawn responded.

"So you won't help your home of origin if the need arises?"

"Well yes I would be here to help in a heart beat."

"That is what I meant about your return young Guyver, not that you would live here but that we would have your help if we needed it. Now what can I tell you about your people?"

"Did you ever know a man named Jerome?"

"Yes he was one of the few great warrior that did not become a Guyver, but even with out it he was still the head of the royal families protection, he was the last queens little brother and a branch member of the royal family, as his blood line had always been the best warrior's. Why did you ask about him, he disappeared during a mission a about a year before Elyon was born and when Phobos attacked and usurped the throne."

"No he didn't, he was on earth how do you think I was born?" Shawn stated.

"It can't be you're his son, so he is alive then?"

"No he died one year ago helping me wipe out some shape changing freaks called Zoinoads."

"What there were Zoinoads on earth?!" The old man shouted.

"You know about them?" The earth guardian asked in shock.

"Yes most of us older folks have during the last Queens reign we were attacked by creatures that could change shape but they were not born with that ability, they called themselves Zoinoads. It was an ancient magic so dark and evil that it was thought to be dead and gone. They had infiltrated into the royal guard and the army and tried to get into the Guyver squad as well, thought they failed because you had to be born into the Guyvers. When they stuck it was violent and bloody but due to the fact that they didn't know the strength of the Guyvers they were routed and virtually destroyed. We had thought them all dead but this is very disturbing news indeed." The man spoke recounting his some of meridian's past.

"Well you shouldn't worry about the one's I encountered I wiped them out." Shawn growled.

"I see you must be his son, only he would have taken them head on." The old man smiled.

"We need to go to the castle and let Elyon know were here." Taranee spoke getting up from the table they now sat at.

"Yes that would be wise, she should know that she has a cousin that is still alive." The old man laughed. "And it will do this kingdom good to know that we still have the Guyver to help us."

"I will do my best to help if I can." Shawn spoke shaking the mans hand as they left.

"Well Shawn ready to go see your cousin." Will smiled.

"Mom is definitely going to wanna come now." Shawn spoke laughing a little in his metallic voice.

"Elyon always wanted family and now she has it." Cornelia smiled.

"So you trust Shawn now?" Irma asked looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah if he is related to Elyon he can't be all that bad."

"Thanks, ever since I came here I haven't felt the Guyver suggesting me to fight, maybe this is what need to be done." Shawn spoke as Will created a fold.

"Could be, your not an evil person remember that Shawn." Hay Lin grinned.

"Yeah more like a dark hero." Will blushed.

"I like the sound of that." Shawn spoke as they went through the fold.

Elyon's palace.

"I heard some of the villagers say the guardians have came here with a strange metal warrior." A palace guard spoke to his partner.

"Some of the older villagers said something about it being a great sign, that another of meridians great powers has returned." The other spoke as Caleb walked in.

"What's that about a great power returning?" The brown hair youth asked.

"Sir, it seems that the guardians have come to Meridian with a strange metallic warrior." The first guard spoke standing at attention.

"And some of our older people seem to know something about it saying things like, a great warrior has finally returned or another of Meridians great powers is back." The other added.

"I see, I'll inform the Queen right away." Caleb spoke heading to the Throne room.

Throne Room.

"I will have this matter looked into right away Lord Sauk." Elyon stated with a serious look.

"Thank you your Excellency." The man spoke getting up form one knee and leaving the room.

"Another noble lost something?" Caleb smiled entering the room.

"Yes and it is disturbing, he owns a rather large ranch that supplies us with the majority of our meats and it was attacked last night, a large number of his cow's and pigs were slaughtered and left on his property." Elyon stated. "But is there any news that's not bad?"

"Well there may be some, It seems that the Guardians are on there way here with a new ally."

"Really I wonder who it is?" Elyon spoke with excitement.

"Well a lot of our older people seem to know a little about the warrior, some saying that another of Meridians great powers has returned."

"I wonder what that means? Well if the girls are bringing him it must be important."

"Queen Elyon the guardians and a friend have arrived." Vathek spoke leading them into the Throne room.

"Cornelia it's so good to see you." the young blonde smiled flying down to her friends. "some of the villagers said they spotted you and a armored warrior in the farmlands."

"Yep, we were showing Shawn where his father came from or at least the country side of his fathers home." The earth guardian smiled.

"And Shawn is?" Caleb started.

"This is Shawn." Will smiled pointing to the metal warrior.

"Wow that is such cool looking armor how do you get in and out of it." Elyon asked circling Shawn.

"Trust me you don't wanna see that, at least not yet." Taranee spoke thinking back to watching the transformation of sorts.

"Ok, so his dad was from meridian is their anything else you know like what area of meridian?" Elyon asked as she landed in front of Shawn.

"Well that's now the other reason were here as well." Hay Lin smiled.

"Shawn's father was your mothers little brother!" Irma shouted.

"What, you, you, you mean.." Elyon stuttered.

"Yep he is your cousin." Cornelia giggled at Elyon and Caleb's jaws hitting the floor.

"No way, that can't be Phobos wouldn't have left anyone that could challenge him." Caleb stated.

"Well he wasn't born on Meridian he was born on Earth, his father some how ended up on their had a family and trained him there." Will spoke looking at Shawn.

"So I have real blood family." Elyon choked out as tears started to form.

"I guess so." Came the metallic reply.

"What is with that voice?" Caleb inquired.

"It is part of the Guyver." Irma responded.

"Ok but how can we be sure he is Elyon's cousin, I mean he could be setting us up." Caleb pointed out.

"Sorry but the Oracle said he was a member of the Royal family a branch member and so did an elderly farmer that was around during your mothers rule." Cornelia spoke in Shawn's defense.

"Thanks Cornelia." Came the metallic voice of Shawn.

"Hey you're my best friends cousin and that means your our friend too." The blonde smiled. "And sorry for being such a bitch the past few days."

"Don't worry about it."

"This is amazing, so do you know anything about why people are calling you a great power of meridian?" Elyon asked.

"Yes we do." Will smiled as they began to explain all they knew.

"So my brother wiped out your family as well as the other Guyvers." Elyon stated wiping a few tears away.

"Yes my dad was off on a mission for your mother when he ended up on earth where I was born and trained to fight." Shawn spoke as he had retracted his armor.

"It seems so wild." Caleb stated sitting beside Cornelia.

"So have you put your past behind you then?" Elyon asked.

"For the most part I have, all the killings I did will haunt me for a while with Will's help it seems to be getting better." Shawn spoke looking over the blushing red head.

"So that's how it is." Elyon smirked.

"What do you mean she is a great friend." Shawn stated realizing what he had just said.

"Yeah Shawn's right were just friends." Will laughed nervously. "Just friends, I guess I shouldn't be surprised though." Will thought keeping a forced smile.

"Shawn you idiot." Taranee thought as she heard Shawn's thoughts.

"Damn it why did I say that, I care for her more than a friend. Am I just to scared to tell her or is it fear that she may get from being with me." The dejected warrior thought.

"Well it seems he isn't as stupid as I thought." Taranee smiled as she prepared to talk with the others minus Will and Shawn. "Don't let what those to said fool you, they both like each other."

"Tara were you reading their minds?" Irma teased through the mental link as they kept the normal conversation going.

"I didn't meant to but Shawn is broad casting his thoughts and there easy to pick up." The fire guardian laughed telling them what Shawn had said.

"You can't blame him with all that has happened to him his fear of something happening to Will is justified." Elyon stated.

"True but he should just tell her." Cornelia added.

"Cornelia's right, Shawn needs to suck it up and just say it Will I love you." Hay Lin joined in.

"Hey what are you five up to?" Will snapped joining the mental link.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Irma giggled nervously.

"Yeah right, I know you five. So spill." The red head growled.

"Sorry private." Cornelia stated.

"Private my ass, it hurt when Shawn said he only saw me as a friend now my friends are keeping stuff from me." Will spoke the anger now replaced with sadness.

"I can't tell you Will it's not because I wanna keep it from you it is because I caught a brief glimpse of Shawn's thought's and I was asking the others what I should do." Taranee spoke.

"Probably laughing at me." Will spoke the hurt growing.

"On the contraire, he wanted to say the opposite." Hay Lin blurted out.

"You mean?" Will spoke her eye's dancing with light.

"We weren't supposed to say anything I didn't mean to hear what he thought but yeah, he thinks of you as more than a friend but is afraid of you getting hurt because of him." Taranee stated to the red head.

" I see so I'll have to make the first move." Will smiled as the normal conversation came to an end.

"Well this was great, bring your mom next time you come I wanna meet her as well." Elyon smiled as Will made a fold back to Earth.

" You got it, see you Saturday then." Shawn smiled as they all went back to Heather Field.

Inside Shawn's Apartment.

"Well how did it go?" His mom asked as they all walked out of the fold.

"Wild." Shawn spoke as he began telling her everything.

"So your father wasn't form earth, and I have a niece who is a Queen and you're a warrior of the royal family." His mom spoke summing it up.

"That's the jist of it." Will smiled.

"Well we better get going." Cornelia smiled as she and the others got up to leave.

"Since I live across the hall I'm gonna stay a little longer." Will spoke as her friends left.

"Shawn I have to go pick up some food from the store, I'll be back in thirty minutes." his mom smiled grabbing her purse and leaving.

"Thanks for all you've done Will." Shawn spoke looking across at the red head. "Come on moron just tell her you like her." He thought mental hitting his self for being a coward.

"No problem glad I could help." Will smiled back. "Damn it Will say it, I like you Shawn." Will thought sighing mentally.

"Will." "Shawn" They both started.

"You first." Shawn spoke with a blush.

"No you." Will responded with her own crimson mask.

"Alright, here goes. Williloveyou." Came a rushed statement.

"What did you just say?" Will asked unsure of what the brown haired boy just spoke.

"I said, Will…I…love…you." Shawn spoke carefully to get each word out without rushing it like a damn moron. Looking over Will hadn't moved or said anything just a look of shock. "Will?" Shawn spoke waving his hand in front of her face. "Great I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Shawn thought feeling reject only to have Will throw her arms around him and bury her head into his neck.

"I love you to Shawn." Came a muffled reply.

"You do?" Shawn spoke a little shocked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, when you said you thought of me as just a friend it hurt, so I made my mind up to tell you when we got back here to earth." Will sniffed raising her head from the crook of Shawn's neck.

"Honestly I wanted to say it then about how I felt about you." Shawn smiled looking into the hazel eye's of the girl in his arms.

"It's fine you've told me now and that's all that matter's." Will smiled a deep blush still on her face.

"I would have to be a colossal fool to not tell you that I cared about you, and now I get to do this." Shawn smiled tilting her head up as they shared their first kiss.

"Could we do that again." Will smiled.

"As you wish beautiful." Shawn smiled back as their lips meet again. "When do you wanna tell the others." Shawn smirked his lips still touching hers.

"Tomorrow, for now I just wanna enjoy the thirty minutes that I have you all to myself." Came the flirty reply as they went back to there fun."

AN: not much to say here, R&R please. Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	6. Chapter 6

W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero

Chapter 6

"Be careful he is still armed." A cop shouted as they got out of their car.

"Right you too Tom." his partner responded as he called for back up.

On the roof top rear by.

"Well, well, well looks like another dumb ass that doesn't know that this is my town." Shawn thought watching the cops and the bank robber from his vantage point.

"Drop you gun." Came the voice of the thief as he snuck up on the cop called Tom.

"Be smart about this, my back up is on it's way." Tom spoke laying his gun on the ground.

"Shut it, I ain't gonna be caught." The man spoke. "While they try to save your ass from dieing I'll be long gone." the man continued taking aim and firing.

"He missed." Tom thought as he didn't feel the bullet hit.

"Surrender now." Came a Metallic voice from some thing in front of the cop.

"Fuck you freak." The man shouted empting the rest of his clip into the chest of the Guyver.

"You will drop your gun and surrender now." Guyver spoke as Tom turned to look. "You ok Officer?"

"Yeah thanks, you're the Guyver right? Why didn't you kill him like all the other times?" The cop inquired as he retrieved his gun.

"They left me with no choice as they refused to just surrender. I am now putting forth more effort to just stop them." Guyver responded. "Now are you ready to surrender?"

"You're the Guyver, fuck this shit just arrest me cop." The man shouted in a panic dropping his gun and laying on the ground.

"He's all your sir." Shawn spoke in his metallic voice as he turned and walked away as Tom's partner arrived to see him leave.

"Tom shouldn't we stop him."

"No he just saved my life and helped us catch this guy, even if he is interfering I can't just forget having my life saved." Tom spoke after cuffing the guy "Besides I watched this guy unload his entire clip into that thing and it just bounced right off.

"I see you point." the man spoke helping pull the thief up.

The next day.

"Morning Will, I haven't had time to wake Shawn up yet think you can for me?" The woman smiled as she let the red head in.

"Sure. You seem like your in a hurry." Will responded walking in.

"Some thing is wrong with the computer network at the office I'm sure your mom has already arrived there so I need to be there soon."

"Alright, I'll tell Shawn." Will spoke as his mother left locking the door.

"Shawn you awake." Will said while lightly knocking on his door not hearing any movement she opened the door. "Shawn." Will spoke softly as the dark green curtains blocked out almost all light into the room. "How on earth can he see in here?" The red head thought looking around hearing a loud snoring. " Still asleep can't blame him though. He did help my friends dad out last night." The young red head thought still moving towards Shawn. "I wonder if he is going to come to the Halloween dance?" Will continued thinking as she approached his bed a slight blush hitting her as she watched him sleep. "He looks peaceful." She thought reaching her hand out to shake his shoulder only to have a hand shoot up and pull her to him.

"Morning beautiful." Shawn spoke eye's still shut.

"M…m…morning S…Shawn." the blushing red head got out. "Damn it why am I stuttering?" Will thought as she got comfortable in Shawn's arms so they were face to face. " I heard that you saved Irma's dad last night."

"I didn't know who he was but I am glad I was there. I heard him tell his partner that they were letting me go." Shawn said as he opened his eye's to meet Will's.

"See like I told you the first time, your not a monster." Will said feeling Shawn tighten his embrace a little. "Could a monster be as gentle as you are with me." she finished placing her lips on the boy holding her.

"I know, but I still did a lot of things I regret. Come on Will I took the lives of other people. Are you sure your ok with that?" Shawn stated receiving his answer in another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" came the flirty reply.

"Thank you Will." Shawn spoke enjoying Will's company.

"I hate to remind you but we still have school today." came a mock sounding sad comment from Will.

"We could always skip class and stay here." Shawn spoke in a playful manner his lips still on hers.

"You have no clue how tempting that is but my mom would be seriously mad for that." Will sighed as Shawn let her get up.

"I know give me a few minute's and I'll be ready. There should be some Orange juice in the fridge." Shawn said sliding his feet off the side of the bed.

"Alright, don't keep me waiting." Will smiled as she left his room.

At school.

"Morning every one." Will shouted as she and Shawn got to the tree her friends were under.

"Thanks for last night Shawn." Irma spoke still upset that her dad was almost killed.

"No thanks necessary, I'm just glad the punk had the sense to surrender." Shawn spoke smiling.

"It is still cool that Shawn's mom knows about our powers as well." Hay Lin smiled looking up from her drawing.

"Yeah that is kinda cool, though since she knew about her son's power showing her ours wasn't hard." Taranee giggled thinking back to Saturday night when they told her about there trip to meridian.

"Though I think she is worried about all of us now." Cornelia joined in.

"She does but she trusts us to be responsible. I mean if it wasn't for coming here and meeting you five and Elyon I would still think I was a monster." Shawn stated pulling Will onto his lap.

"Your being nicer than you have to, at least to me." The blonde spoke looking at the ground.

"Nah, the way you reacted to me was natural after every thing that you've heard about the Guyver or me as it is. Being afraid of and hating me was expected. So don't think on it anymore." Shawn explained as the bell rang. "Well see you around ladies." Shawn grinned as they parted ways.

Lunch room.

"So Will when you gonna tell us about your date two nights?" Irma smirked as a ting of pink hit said girls face.

"N…Nothing m…much just dinner and a movie." Will stuttered out. "Damn it I gotta get this stuttering under control." Will thought as her cheeks were a little redder now.

"Then why won't you look us in the eye's and tell us that." Cornelia joined in smiling.

"Because you'll try and make a bigger deal out of what it was a small date, I don't want him rushing or feeling over whelmed he is just getting used to having a semi normal life." Will spoke shocking her friends a little.

"She does have a point. Shawn is a nice guy but isn't sure of himself all the time." Taranee pointed out.

"He's sure of his self but worried about saying or doing something that would up set me." Will added.

"Another good point and he is forgiving of other's now he just need's to learn to forgive his self." Hay Lin remarked.

"Were working on that, it will take some time but it is coming along." Will spoke with a smile.

"And what are you doing to help there?" Cornelia grinned at the blushing red head.

"I…" Will started hearing a commotion. "What's going on?" Will spoke looking over to see Matt in Shawn's face.

"You ok Will?" Taranee asked getting up as well. "Oh on."

"So you think you can just take my girl!" Matt shouted a little spit flying.

"Man say it don't spray it." Shawn remarked wiping his face. "And she isn't any one's girl she is a person and if you had treated her better she would still give a damn about you." Shawn finished turning back to his lunch.

"I ain't finished with you." Matt growled grabbing Shawn's shoulder only to end up on his knee as Shawn grabbed his hand and was twisting it.

"Listen, I have been nice and not beat the hell out of you but right now your pushing your luck." Shawn growled standing up and applying more pressure to his wrist. "Now if I keep on twisting what do you think is gonna happen." Shawn stated looking down on Matt.

"Ow, damn it guy's why are you just sitting their get him off me?"

"Forget it you started this so it is your problem not ours" one of his friends spoke.

"Shawn please stop." Will spoke wrapping her arms around him.

"You sure, I mean you could get some free shot's in." Shawn smiled.

"It's fine he ignored me and now I have you, I don't want you to get in trouble cause he is a jerk." Will smiled back as Shawn let Matt's wrist go. "Matt it's over please just leave me alone." Will said turning towards Matt receiving no response.

"You heard her now leave." Shawn growled as Matt left with his friends.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Will spoke burying her head into Shawn's chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shawn asked gentle rubbing her back.

"Maybe later right now I guess I should get back to the girls." Will smiled a little hint of pink on her face.

"Ok, see you after school then." Shawn smiled placing a quick kiss on the blushing red heads lips.

"S…S…See y…you then." Will blushed harder. "Damn it I'm still stuttering." Will sighed mentally as she walked back to her table. "There not gonna let me off easy this time."

After school

"At least Matt isn't going to try and fight with Shawn and his friends and band members have told him he is one his own." Irma spoke as they waited for Shawn and Taranee.

"I know and I am glad but I kinda wished that he did punch him once." Will sighed leaning back against the tree.

"Will I am shocked, are you picking up your boyfriends bad habits now." Cornelia smirked causing Will to turn five shades of red.

"Cornelia!" Will shouted.

"Just kidding Will, lighten up." Cornelia laughed

"Come on Will you really think you would have been happy to see him punch brat I mean Matt." Irma remarked.

"I guess not, but for months on end he ignored me and when I finally move on he pulls that stunt, it hurt but also made me wanna see him hurt to." The red head spoke now finding the ground interesting.

"That is a normal reaction Will, but you need to remember Shawn isn't shallow like Matt nor is he scared easily." Hay Lin smiled placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Thanks Hay Hay " Will looked up smiling. "It is still funny to watch Uriah and his cronies get thrown around when they try and fight Shawn" Will giggled.

"Hey Taranee." Irma spoke looking up to see there friend.

"Where's Shawn?" Will inquired not seeing him.

"Bad news, Matt decided to try and Help Uriah jump Shawn he…" Taranee began.

"Is he alright?" The red head shouted.

"He's fine Ms. Knickerbocker is asking him about the fight now." The dark skinned girl spoke as Will took off.

At the Office.

"Shawn!." Will shouted latching on to him.

"Hey Will." Shawn smiled as she saw the few bruises on his arms.

"Are you ok?" The red head asked a few tears spilling out.

"Just fine those four on the other hand are in deep shit and a lot of pain." Shawn spoke wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He finished.

"It's fine I'm just glad your ok. Can we just back to your place please." Will asked looking Shawn in the eye's.

"If you want, let's tell the others and they can meet us when your ready." Shawn spoke releasing her and grabbing her hand.

"Shawn, Will everything ok." Irma asked finally catching up.

"I'm fine Will and I are gonna go. Meet up at my place in a few hours ok." Shawn spoke as will had her head on his arm.

"I'll tell the others take care you two." Irma smiled sadly as the two started to leave.

"Thanks Irma." Shawn and Will spoke as they rounded the corner.

"No problem." Irma sighed walking back to the others.

The drive back.

"You ok Will?" Shawn asked as he stopped for something to eat.

"Yeah, it just that I can't believe Matt would resort to this." Will started. "He was so loving and caring like you are but then he just stopped he ignored me and.." Will spoke tears falling.

"If I had know that I would have worked him over more than I did." Shawn growled causing Will to flinch a little.

"Don't do any thing like that please." Will cried turning to face him.

"If that's what you want. I don't wanna see you cry any more if he tried it again I will try to just walk away for you and only for you." Shawn smiled leaning across for a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry for acting so.." Will started a small blush tinting her checks.

"Don't say your . It's not a weakness nor something to be ashamed of to cry and let others see you when you are struggling." Shawn stated pulling up to get there food.

"I know but you must think.." Will began again as Shawn placed the small bags in the back seat.

"I think your stronger than you give your self credit, you didn't think or call me weak when I broke down in the park you went as far as to share your strength with me and from there gave me your love with out condition so don't you ever say your weak or even think I think your weak." Shawn's strong voice came no anger just a strong comforting voice. " I love you Will and if you need to cry I'll lend you my shoulder as you offered yours this comes with out condition as I don't want you to change you perfect the way your are." Shawn finished with a smile.

"Thanks Shawn, I'm sorry I would think that way, when Matt started in on you I thought you might start to think it would be too much trouble to be with me." Will spoke still looking out the window.

"Never think that either, I could say the same thing after you found out I was the Guyver you could have called me a monster or any other name but you didn't you wanted to be with me and I couldn't figure out why till I figured out that I couldn't get my mind off of you." Shawn spoke turning redder with each second.

"Thanks Shawn. Would you tell me more." Will inquired taking a quick glance at the boy beside her.

"What do you wanna hear?" the teen asked as they made there way to his apartment.

"Anything." Will whispered as they were now seated at the table.

"Well one of the biggest was your hair it would grab my attention it was like a fire alarm in my mind that you were there and I all I could do was want to see you, then when I finally had got to talk with you face to face I got to see those beautiful Hazel eye's that I could just get lost in." Shawn spoke hearing a gasp from Will. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that not guy not even Matt said such beautiful things about me." Will spoke tearing as Shawn got up and walked over to her.

"Well get used to it." Shawn whispered as he picked her up in his arms and went and sat on the couch with her on his lap. "Cause when I was finally able to hold you in my arms and tasted your lips I was hooked and I never wanna stop." Shawn smiled cupping her face with his hand and placing his lips to hers. "Never forget I'll be with you when ever you need me just come to me and I'll do any thing I can to help." Shawn spoke after breaking the kiss.

"You sure?" Will gasped as Shawn trailed his lips along her neck and collar back to her lips.

"Always." Shawn spoke as they got comfortable.

"What about the food?" Will inquired as they were laying on the couch as she startled his waist laying her head on his chest.

"We can reheat it later right now I just wanna hold you in my arms." Shawn said going back to her neck.

"Just asking." Will go out as she lulled her head to the side to allow him access. "What do we say if your mom walks in?" Will said letting out a small moan as Shawn was still at her neck.

"No clue, not really thinking that far ahead right now." Shawn smiled brining his face to hers. "I guess I'll take the what ever punishment she gives out but I doubt there will be one were just enjoying each other in a normal way and I don't plan on taking it any farther as I know neither of us are ready." Shawn spoke caressing her cheek with the back of his hand as Will placed her on his.

"I hope our mom's are able to fix what ever problem they have at work so your mom can still meet Elyon." Will smiled moving so she was now next to Shawn while laying her head back on his chest.

"Me too she wants so meet her husbands family at least what's left." Shawn yawned wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't fall asleep on me now." Will teased snuggling into the his arms and chest.

"I'll try but school is boring and I'm still a little tired." He whispered into her ear.

"Then take a small nap my dark hero." Will purred. "I'll wake you in an hour ok." Will still spoke in the flirtatious tone.

"Ok my beautiful winged goddess." Shawn spoke placing a kiss on her head as he drifted off.

"Thank you for every thing Shawn." Will sighed listing to his heart beat. " Just keep being who you are too."

AN: A little fluff for any one that likes it, I know I ain't that good at it but some pointers in the reviews would be nice and thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. Peace out and R&R.

GuyverZero.


	7. Chapter 7

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero

Chapter 7

Shawn's apartment.

"Mom the others will be here soon to take us to Meridian." Shawn spoke closing the fridge.

"I'll be ready by the time they get here just make sure there comfortable." His mom responded.

"Why your going through so much trouble is beyond me, Elyon didn't say we had to dress fancy or anything she just wants to meet you." Shawn laughed setting his empty glass in the sink.

"You said she was the Queen their so it would be appropriate." Ms. Riley spoke poking her head out. "I guess you took after your father more than anything as he was the same way simple was his style comfort over style." She smiled going back in.

" She said it wasn't formal so why worry." Shawn smirked as there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming." Shawn shouted walking over to the door.

"Afternoon Shawn." Will smiled as she and the others came in.

"Good to see you beautiful." Shawn smiled wrapping her up in his arms.

"Get a room you too." Irma smirked causing them both to go red.

"Told you I would be ready by the time they got here." Shawn's mom stated walking out in a simple pair of jeans and button up shirt.

"Very funny mom." Shawn groaned shaking his head getting a small giggle from Will.

"Well we need to transform." Will spoke after the slight giggle while stepping away from Shawn. "GUARDIANS UNITE!!" Will shouted as five lights shot out of the heart and in to the other girls.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"You found some good friends Shawn!" Ms. Riley smiled watching as the lights faded to reveal the same girls just slightly older. "Though I do have some concern about the attire they wear." She finished looking at the girls.

"I guess so." Shawn mumbled looking at Will as she blushed.

"Ok I'll just trust you on that one, well now I'm ready to go." She spoke as Will created a fold.

"Ms. Riley all we do is step through the fold and we will be at Elyon castle." Will spoke as the others were going through.

"Don't worry mom it is like a magic door step through and were at Elyon's." Shawn laughed as he help his mom and went through with her and Will.

Meridian.

"Oh my this place is wonderful." Shawn's mom gasped looking at the horizon.

"I know I feel more at peace here." Shawn smiled still holding Will's hand.

"Well lets not keep Elyon waiting." Cornelia spoke with a smile as they made there way to the castle.

Throne Room.

"Queen Elyon you have guests." Vathek spoke as he lead the guardians and Shawn and his mom into the room.

"Shawn it's good to see you again." Elyon smiled as she embraced her cousin.

"Good to see you too cuz." Shawn smiled returning the embrace. "This is my mom and your Aunt." Shawn grinned as Elyon and his mom met.

"So you're my niece." Mrs. Riley smiled as she embraced her.

"Yeah and it so great to know I have blood related family." Elyon smiled as they went to the dinning room to await lunch and to get to know each other.

"Wow that was a lot to go through." Shawn's mother spoke listing to what they all went through.

"Yeah but it was worth it to free my people." Elyon smiled as they had finished lunch as a guard ran in with an injured farm hand.

"Queen Elyon Lord Sauk's ranch is under attack by.." The guard started when they heard Shawn gasp.

"Zoinoads." Shawn growled in pain holding his neck.

"Shawn are you sure?" Will asked as she was kneeling next to him.

"That man that is holding the farm hand reeks of them." Shawn snarled as he stood up.

"Raythor and Vathek have already went to help with there troops." The guard spoke.

"They won't be able to stop them, I need to go." Shawn spoke walking away from the table.

"Were coming too." Cornelia spoke as they caught up to him.

"Yeah we can't let you go alone." Irma smirked.

"Didn't plan on telling you to stay." Shawn spoke coming to a stop.

"GUYVER!!!"

"Son please be careful." His mom spoke watching them leave.

"Always mom." came the metallic reply as Shawn took off at a faster speed than they thought he could go.

"Wow that's fast." Will spoke seeing as Shawn was already outside the castle walls and on the path to the farm.

At the ranch.

"Raythor watch it there coming from the right this time." Vathek shouted as a large bee like humanoid creature and a another creature that looked like a demonic human sized Rhino.

"I see them. How many troops do we have left?" Raythor responded as the two creatures dodged his sword slashes.

"We have less than half left." The large blue man stated as he prepared to charge the rhino creature.

"Damn it all were going to have to fall back were taking to many casualties." the large man in the cape shouted as his troops began to retreat.

"The master said to let no one survive." The Rhino like creature spoke in a deep evil sounding voice that caused most of the troops to freeze up on the spot while the bee like creature made some buzzing sounds.

"Troops retreat move it now!" Raythor bellowed in hopes to snap his troops out of there fear.

"Time to die little creature." The Rhino man spoke grinning revealing the sharp razor like teeth.

"Your right Zoinoad." Came the Metallic shout of Shawn as he drop kicked the creature forcing it to release Raythor.

"GUYVER so there is one left, I thought that you were on earth." The Rhino creature growled as he got back up.

"You wish monster I can find you freaks no matter where your at." Shawn snarled in the electronic voice.

"Then we must kill you Guyver." stated the Rhino creature as he charged Shawn.

"Like hell you'll kill my boyfriend, QUIENTESSENC!!" Will shouted sending bolts of lightning at the creature knocking it back.

"Nice shot beautiful." Shawn remarked as she and the other guardians landed with him.

"Thanks." Will smiled.

"So the Guyver is so weak that it relies on five little human girls to protect him." The bee like creature spoke with a buzzing sound.

"Yeah right were his friends." Irma snapped.

"Enough talk we need to kill them now!" The Rhino bellowed charging them all.

"Scatter." Cornelia shouted.

"Will you and the guardians take the bee creature I'll take the other." Shawn stated turning towards the Rhino creature.

"You sure?" Taranee inquired.

"Yeah I can take one of them on my own both if necessary but I don't want you five to take any chances against them." Shawn spoke charging his opponent.

"I'll tare you to piece's Guyver." The creature bellowed swinging at Shawn.

"To slow freak." Guyver retorted connecting with a flurry of punched and kicks staggering it backwards. As it regained it banged it's fist on it's chest roaring.

"Come on and quit showboating monster." Shawn growled as the locked up.

With the Guardians.

"Come at me little girls, face your destroyer." The Bee creature taunted.

"Destroy my foot, we've beat bigger and stronger than you." Cornelia smirked creating vines that restricted it's movement. "See told ya all show."

"Stupid little girl. You think vines can stop me." The creature bellowed snapping the vines only to be blasted from both sides with fire and air. "You little pests!" growled the Zoinoad.

"I think you have that backwards you're the one that looks like a pest." Will smirked unleashing multiple bolts of lightning at it.

"Damn humans how can they be so strong?" The creature growled trying to stand again only to be blast by a torrent of water.

"Easy were the good guys and good always wins." Irma grinned as they surrounded it.

Back with Shawn.

"Damn you Guyver!" The Rhino creature growled breaking a full sized tree at it base and charging Shawn.

"Crap that thing has almost as much strength as Johnson had when we fought." Shawn thought as he jumped up and landed on the tree that was being used as a bettering ram. "Eat blade jerk off." Shawn growled as he flipped over it cutting into it's head.

"Die you worm!" The creature snarled turning towards Shawn locking up hand to hand.

"You first!" Shawn snarled back over powering the creature till he snapped the wrists of it ripping the skin and exposing the shattered bones and blood spraying from the wounds as the creature howled in pain as Shawn started to walk away. Only to turn around and fire to blasts of energy from the sphere on his forehead blasting it's eye's out after that Shawn charged forcing the fingers of his fight hand into the empty eye sockets before using both hands to shatter it's head in his hands. "That takes care of you freak." Shawn growled turning to see the Guardians had the other one handled too.

"Give it up we can do this all day long." Hay Lin smiled blasting the Zoinoad back to the ground.

"Damn you humans die." The creature shrieked dashing towards Will faster than before.

"Shit Will duck." Shawn shouted as she dropped backwards to see Shawn leap at the creature with the blades extended. "NO YOU DIE!!" Shawn growled cutting the head of the creature completely off. After landing he turned to Will. "You alright?" Shawn inquired offering his hand worried for his girlfriend.

"Yeah thanks Shawn but did you have to kill him?" Will asked taking his hand and being pulled back to her feet.

"Sorry I kinda lost it when he charged you like that." Shawn responded lowering his head a little.

"Don't be, it isn't like you killed him just to satisfy a bloodlust or something right." Will smiled wrapping her arms around him blood and all.

"Thanks Will." Shawn spoke.

"Get a room you two." Irma smirked watching Will turn as red as her hair.

"Got plenty of room just no privacy." Shawn shot back making Will turn even redder.

"That was amazing, you really are a Guyver." Raythor spoke walking back up to the Young Guardian leader and The Guyver.

"Looks that way, is there anything else we can do to help?" Shawn responded still holding Will's hand.

"Not really my troops Vathek and myself can handle the rest go back to The Queen and inform her of what happened." Raythor smiled.

"Thanks Raythor, should we ask Elyon to send some more troops for you?" Taranee inquired joining the others with Shawn and Will.

"That couldn't hurt Raythor we are under manned right now due to this attack." Vathek spoke as he and the remaining troops were coming out of the woods.

"That would be a good idea, ok could you request us more troops?" Raythor asked.

"Sure, I kinda wish I had held back in this fight and at least captured one of them so we could find out where the others are at." Shawn spoke in the metallic voice now finding the ground interesting.

"I told you it's ok Shawn don't beat your self up." Will spoke turning his head towards her. "Your not a monster and from the way they acted I'm sure they wouldn't give up till we were dead or they died." Will smiled giving a gentle squeeze to his armored hand.

"Shawn she's right we only saw that you were protecting Will and us as well as all of the people on this farm." Hay Lin smiled at her friend.

"I may have been a royal bitch when we first met but you forgave me and now you wanna blame your self for helping others. I don't think s buster." Cornelia grinned.

"Yeah what Corny said." Irma smiled causing Said blonde to groan in frustration.

"Come on lets go back to the castle." Taranee spoke taking to the air. "We could all use a little rest."

"Yeah, lets go Will." Shawn spoke picking her up in his arms and taking off on the land at high speed again.

"SHOW OFF!" Cornelia shouted to the retreating form of Shawn with Will.

"Come on Corny lets get going." Irma grinned taking off as Cornelia shouted after her.

"Don't call me Corny!!!" Said blonde shrieked taking off after the brunette.

"Those two will never change." Hay Lin laughed flying next to Taranee.

"I doubt it but it's normal." said girl laughed as they flew back listing ot the shouting Cornelia and the laughing Irma.

AN: Finally I got this chapter done. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. PEACE OUT.

GuyverZero.


	8. Chapter 8

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero.

Chapter 8

"Afternoon Ms. Riley." Will smiled as Shawn's mom opened the door.

"Afternoon Will." Shawn's mother smiled. "He's on the roof working out."

"Ok thanks." Will grinned heading up to the roof.

With Shawn.

"_Those two Zoinoads were powerful almost as much a Johnson, but how is it possible?" _ Shawn thought landing punch after punch on a heavy punching bag. _"And just how many of them are their, I fought hundreds of them in and around the Kronos complex." _ his thoughts continued as he switched to kicking the bag now not noticing Will's presence.

"Are you alright Shawn?" She inquired worried.

"Will?" Shawn spoke stopping his practice. "Yeah just thinking about the past battles I have went threw trying to determine just how many of the Zoinoads we could be facing." He stated walking over to her.

"Well have you came up with anything?" Will asked leaning into his embrace. 

"Maybe I recall fighting hundreds of them here on earth at the Kronos building so if there were that many here their might be more on Meridian seeing as that is their place of origin.." Shawn said picking her up in his arms and walking to the bench on the roof and sitting down with her.

"So this could be an all out war on Meridian?" Will sighed getting comfortable.

"Looks that way, but between myself the Guardians and Elyon their in for one of the biggest beat down of their lives." Shawn smirked placing a finger under her chin and raising it to his level.

"Your right Shawn, but I am still afraid." Will whimpered as Shawn closed the distance between their lips.

"Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of the coming battle but I will be right beside you as you will be beside me." Shawn whispered next to her ear.

"Thanks Shawn for everything." Wil sniffled a little.

"I'm glad to be able to help Will." Shawn smiled placing a hand on her cheek wiping away a stray tear as she leaned into his hand. "Remember were a source of strength for each other if you ever need me I'll be their to help." He finished brining their lips together again. 

"Thanks Shawn." Will smiled as they parted. 

Meridian.

"Queen Elyon their have been more reports of slaughtered live stock from various small farms around the eastern country side." Raythor stated giving his report.

"That makes fifteen today." Elyon sighed as Vathek entered.

"My queen another incident has occurred twenty five animals have been found mutilated just in side the forest twenty miles out side of the city limits." the large blue man spoke bowing.

"I think we should contact the guardians and Shawn, the number of incidents is getting disturbing." Elyon spoke looking over another report. 

"Then allow me to go My queen." Caleb spoke stepping up.

"Of all here either you or I would have to go Raythor and Vathek would just draw unwanted attention." Elyon spoke as she created a fold. "Good luck Caleb."

"Thank you my queen." The brown hair teen spoke as he went through.

Shawn's place.

"So you going to fight them again?" His mother asked.

"I have to that is my fathers home and my cousin is there." Shawn spoke folding his hands under his chin.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you two. His mother spoke slightly worried for her son and his girlfriend.

"As I said to Will we all draw strength from each other so don't worry to much what ever these Zoinoads throw at us we'll turn back on them a hundred fold." Shawn grinned as Will and his mom smiled gently.

"No matter what I will worry but you are your fathers son when wouldn't have let them go unchecked either." Mrs. Riley stated as a fold opened.

"Shawn, Will boy am I glad I you two are here." Caleb stated as he exited the fold.

"Everything ok on Meridian?" Will inquired seeing as Caleb was worn out.

"Not really there are more reported sightings of Zoinoads from all over but the most disturbing one is located just twenty miles out side of Meridian city limits." Caleb spoke hastily.

"Take a seat and relax Caleb, I'll head to Meridian, Will you get the other guardians and get their fast." Shawn spoke heading towards the fold.

"No Shawn let me come with you." Will shouted running up to him.

"You will soon Will but the others need you to bring them to Meridian and Caleb look like he is about to pass out from fatigue don't worry about me Will I promise you I will be ok." Shawn spoke softly as he placed a quick chastity kiss on her lips.

"You better be." Will sighed wrapping her arms around him before letting him go to Meridian.

Throne Room.

"My queen another report in there are three of the creatures that Lord Shawn identified as Zoinoads approaching the city limits they'll make contact with or troops in ten minutes." Julian stated as he read her the report.

"Now they have to deal with me." Shawn growled as he came out of the fold.

"Shawn!" Elyon shouted happy to have some back up. "Where are the guardians and Caleb?" she inquired walking down to meet him.

"Will is getting them together and Caleb looked like he was gonna pass out from fatigue any second if he didn't rest, so I came to stall and if possible beat the enemy." Shawn stated. "So which direction are they coming from?" the young Guyver asked.

"From the south, three of them one that has two horns on the side of it's head and a ring threw the nose area the skin looks kinda like a bulls and it stands around seven feet." Raythor spoke reading off the report he had.

"The second is more feral in appearance kinda like a wolf or other such canine breed, it stands over eight feet tall and well nothing else really stands out about it." Vathek finished as Julian took over.

"They final one is bird like in it's appearance being that it is covered in feathers razor sharp talons are located on both foot and hand or claw which ever suits it beast. It's height is and size are twice that of the other but even with that size I bet it is still capable of flight and higher speeds that they are, in fact I would wager that it is the one in charge." Julian finished looking over at Shawn.

"From what you have told me I think your right about the bird like Zoinoad being in charge, the other took sound more like muscle or guards for the other one. But don't be fooled just because it has guards the higher up's in the Zoinoad hierarchy are usually stronger that their supposed guards." Shawn stated as he turned to go assist the front line defense against the approaching Zoinoads.

"Be careful Shawn I don't think Will your mom or myself could take it if we lost you." Elyon stated to the retreating back of Shawn.

"Like I told Will and my mom, what ever they throw at me I'll return a hundred fold." Shawn said as he left.

"Come back safe cousin." Elyon sighed as she waited for the others.

Front lines.

"You all look tasty." the three horned Zoinoad growled out looking at the troops that were ready to fight.

"Yes tasty, commander may we feast on them?" the wolf like one asked just like a loyal pet.

"Yes, yes feast on them if you must but make it quick must take the Queen alive so we can force the Guyver out of hiding." The Bird Zoinoad stated looking at the scene uninterested in the troops.

"I don't think so."  Came the metallic voice of Shawn as he dropped in between the Zoinoads and Meridian Guards. "Stay back and let me handle them."  Shawn commanded.

"Taurus, Lupus take care of him." The bird squawked.

"Right away Lord Kestrel." The two snarled jumping at Shawn.

"Game on freaks." Shawn growled ducking under the initial assault and countering with a roundhouse the Taurus knocking him back and away from the troops as Lupus tackled him from the side driving him to the ground. "Damn it forgot about you Fuzzy."  Shawn snapped extending the left and right blades behind his elbows into the sides of the wolf. "Bet that hurt fucker."

"Get him you fools." Kestrel snapped as Lupus got thrown by Shawn into a tree.

Turning to block the heavy punches of Taurus Shawn soon found him self being back up to a tree.

"_Shit this one is stronger that I expected." _Shawn growled mental _"If he connects with even one punch I am screwed. Damn it I gotta end this fast." _ Shawn thought as he felt his back hit the tree he saw an opening. "Gotcha monster." Shawn snarled flipping over Taurus and brining the right blade down into his head.

"Good show Guyver but not good enough." Kestrel shouted as his beak struck into the control center of Shawn's armor located on the forehead.

"AAARRRRRRAAAGGGGGGGGGG!" Shawn shouted out in pain as the sphere was ripped out.

"Lord Kestrel." Lupus groaned as he fell into the Bird Zoinoad causing it to swallow the sphere.

"You imbecile, you made me swallow it." Kestrel growled as he rounded on his guard.

"Forgive me lord but we should retreat we have what we came for." Lupus spoke between breathes.

"Yes, yes lets get out of here." Kestrel growled as they took off.

"Lord Shawn." Vathek shouted running up to him.

"Don't come any closer I don't know what will happen to you if you touch me." Shawn growled out in the pain.

"But sir we must take you back to the castle for treat meant." The large blue man shouted..

"That wont help."  Shawn got out between gasps as the armor and he began to melt. "When the control sphere is removed or damaged the armor destroys it's self and the wearer, I am finished." He continued as there was only his upper body left. "Tell Will and Elyon I am sorry and I love them but dearly." Shawn got out as he completely liquefied.

"Yes Sir." The Vathek spoke softly as the and the others began their march back.

Throne Room.

"Will you're here." Elyon spoke as she saw the new fold open.

"Elyon is everything alright?" Will asked as she and the others emerged with Caleb and Shawn's mother.

"Not sure the sounds of battle stopped just ten minutes ago." She spoke waiting for news.

"If there aren't any sounds coming from the battle area then that means Shawn beat them right." Hay Lin asked looking around.

"We don't know yet." Raythor spoke they had left a fast running messenger at the gate..

"My queen we have news one of the Zoinoads was defeated by the Guyver and the other to retreated." Spoke the messenger.

"What about Shawn?" Will shouted looking at him.

"He's gone." Vathek said as he walked into the thrown room.

"WHAT?" They all shouted as Will ran at him.

"What do you mean gone he just went after them right?" Will shouted dread building up in her heart.

"No, just after he dispatched the two horned one called Taurus the bird one named Kestrel their lead struck him in the head at what he called the control sphere as son as it was removed he started to disintegrate." Vathek spoke retelling the battle. "Before he passed he told me to tell Lady Will and Queen Elyon he was sorry and that he loved them dearly." finished the large blue man as Wil broke down into sobs along with Elyon and Mrs. Riley. 

"It can't be." Will sobbed out over and over as the others went to her Elyon and Mrs. Riley.

"Your not supposed to go before you parents." Mrs. Riley cried as she held on to Will and Elyon.

"You were my family you were supposed to stay with me and the others longer." Elyon bawled.

"Shawn why didn't you just wait to let us come with you, together all of us could have taken them." Will got out continuing to cry.

Elsewhere.

"My lord we have taken the Guyver out." Kestrel spoke from one knee.

"Excellent Kestrel, you have served me well now where is the central control sphere?" The man in the shadows spoke. 

"I swallowed it my lord." Kestrel gulped audibly.

"I see we can remove it later, with him out of the way we will have little to now opposition in the up coming invasion." The shadowed man chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness behind him.

"_That was close I thought for sure he would have it ripped out of my gut."_ Kestrel thought as he walked out of the room.

AN: Well finally a new chapter, hopefully I wont forget my stories again. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the reviews. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Dark Hero.

Chapter 9.

Thanks to XV-Dragon for the Review.

One day later.

"Will you sure your going to be ok?" Her mom asked as she had been told what was going on the day Shawn was killed and was now worried for her daughter.

"Yeah, I have to be, we have to stop them from killing more innocent people." The red head said wiping her eye's again.

"Did Mrs. Riley eat today?" Susan asked as Will shook her head no. "I'll make her something and stay with her while you do this Will, just promise me you wont do anything foolish." Her mom asked.

"I promise mom." Will said softly as she hugged her and folded back to Meridian to fight.

"Be careful Wilhelmina." She said softly as the fold closed.

Meridian Throne Room.

"You ready Will?" Elyon inquired as the red head returned.

"As one can be." She replied wordlessly transforming herself and the others back to Guardian form.

"We'll give him a proper Burial and Monument once this is all over." The blonde queen smiled sadly as the others in the room nodded.

"He would care if it was a simple ceremony, but I think he would still love it." Will said with the same sad smile.

"Come on you two, we'll make them pay for taking our friend." Irma growled punching left fist into her right hand.

"Irma's right, he didn't deserve to die like that." Cornelia growled cracking her knuckles.

"We've found their base my Queen." Raythor said walking into the throne room.

"Good have all troops ready to move, we'll take them by surprise." Elyon said getting up from her throne.

"Your coming with us Elyon?" Hay Lin asked as the blonde queen nodded.

"I will show them what happens when you mess with my family." Elyon said lowly, eye's narrowed.

"Right my Queen we'll prepare the troops now." Raythor spoke bowing before leaving.

"Let's get ready girls." Taranee said as they nodded.

Elsewhere.

"My lord they have been feed the information and are readying their troops as we speak." Kestrel spoke from one knee as the man in the shadows nodded.

"Good, then every thing is proceeding as planed." The man said as the intercom crackled to life.

"Lupus has recovered and will be ready in a few minuets." another said through the intercom.

"Excellent." the man chuckled. "With my own power as the Arch-Zoinoad Bovidae, and with you Kestrel the Bird of Prey, Lupus the Wolf , Taipan the Snake, and Moloch the Reptile we will take what is rightfully ours." the man said transforming into what looked like a two legged Buffalo with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Gather the others the time is almost at hand." He finished as a Large snake like creature slithered in standing almost eleven feet in height with a deep brown skin and lighter colored brown underbelly. (Imagine Cedric with a two tone brown coat instead.)

"I am ready my lord." Said Taipan hissing as another walked in standing shorter than snake but only by two feet and much bulkier covered from his head down his back with large spiny scales and two yellow slit eyes.

"My lord, Moloch reporting." It stated bowing before it's master as Lupus entered and stood with the other three Generals and the rest of the grunts behind them.

"Good we are the strongest of the Zoinoads and we will be the ones to remove Elyon and The Guardians from this world like Kestrel did to the Guyver yesterday." Bovidae started as his troops cheered. "Yes my loyal subjects we need not fear the last of The Guyver's as he is dead." The Buffalo man said again as his troops cheered louder. "Now we have let the Queen of Meridian know where we are as to lure them here onto our turf so that we have the advantage." He continued as his troops listened. "But the foolish and arrogant bitch that leads them thinks that they found us through hard work, when they arrive we will show them who their betters are." He growled as the troops cheered again. "Now my loyal subjects to victory." He shouted whipping them into a frenzy. _"Excellent even if they out number us we have taken their strongest and once we have them I will make them watch as I reform the Guyver armor of that bastard and us it to kill them." _He grinned mentally as they awaited the arrival of the Guardians and the Meridian Royal army."

Earth:

"I still cant believe he's gone." Mrs. Riley said looking at the half eaten food. "He always seemed so powerful and untouchable when he fought." She continued as Susan nodded after being told so much about Shawn to know he wasn't an unfeeling killer but some one that wanted to protect others.

"At first I was terrified that he was this Guyver I had read about, but after seeing him with Will over the time they were together I understand he was more than that he was afraid of letting other get close." The dark haired woman said as Shawn's mother nodded. "Now I am afraid my baby girl is hurting even more and there isn't anything I can do to help her." The woman finished as a few tears rolled down.

"She is a special girl no doubt." Mrs. Riley smiled sadly. "She was able to bring my son back to me completely, and for that I will always be thankful to her, even if the there time was short it was true love they shared." She spoke sadly looking at a photo of the two from their first date as a blue tear opened up.

"Who are you?!" Susan shouted standing up.

The battlefield.

"For Shawn and our Queen." Raythor shouted as he and the troops charged the Zoinoad Troops.

"Where are the two that did it?" Will shouted as she and the other Guardians plus Elyon flew through the air firing at into the enemy ranks.

"Over her little girls." A Snake hissed fire and acidic substance out of it mouth at them.

"Where is the bird and the other that killed my family!?" Elyon shouted firing beams of energy at them.

"Follow me and you can fight him." He grinned slithering off as they followed.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Will screamed. **"QUINTESSENCE!!" **She snarled firing blast after blast at slithering snake.

"Keep trying girl." It sneered entering into the base with them hot on his trail.

"Coward come back and let us skin ya!" Irma shouted as the snake went around a corner and through some large doors.

"Welcome Queen Elyon." a large creature said as they entered into the same room.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" The blonde queen demanded. As they all landed keeping Elyon in the middle.

"I am Lord Boivade Arch-Zoinoad and their leader, as for what I want not much just your unconditional surrender." The shadow creature stated dark eyes watching them.

"NEVER!" Will snapped as the thing chuckled darkly."

"What's so funny?!" Cornelia snapped as the man pressed a button on his chair opening a door.

"This is." He said pointing towards the opening as a large bird like creature came out with two women. "So are they the two, Kestrel?" The man asked as the now named creature dropped the two revealing Will and Shawn's mom.

"Yes Master Bovidae." Kestrel said bowing.

"Mom?" Will asked eye's widening.

"Aunt Stephanie?" Elyon gasped covering her mouth.

"Will, Elyon?!" The two women shouted at the same time.

"So your the mother of the last Guyver?" The now named Creature said walking into the light revealing him to be a large buffalo like creature with the two lower canine fangs poking out.

"BASTARD!" Susan yelled as Shawn's mom cried again.

"You wound me." The creature said in mock hurt grabbing his heart. "Well now Elyon do you surrender?" He asked grinning revealing the razor sharp teeth."

"I.. I don't have a choice." Elyon cried dropping to her knees. "I am so sorry every one." The blonde queen cried.

"Don't Elyon." Will said kneeling next to her friend.

"Well now Guardians do you surrender?" He chuckled as Will glared.

"You have my mom what else am I going to do!" Will shouted as she and the others returned to their normal look.

"Kestrel retrieve the Heart." Bovidae commanded.

"Yes master." It squawked walking forward. "It was a great moment in my life to be the one that killed him." It spoke as it was between his master and the girls making Will go wide eyed.

"You're the one." Will gasped dropping the heart to the ground.

"Yes I am and it was easy." It said as it bent down to retrieve the heart only for him to fall over in pain.

"Kestrel what s wrong with you, get up lout!" Bovidae snarled as Kestrel rolled over to his back squawking in pain hold it stomach.

"It feels like I am being shredded form the inside." Kestrel gasped out a blade suddenly protruded from his guts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bovidae shouted jumping back as the blade traveled up wards completely eviscerating Kestrel as an armored person sat up from the creature. "It can't be Guyver?!" Bovidae snarled as the Guyver stood up blood and gore hanging off it.

"Shawn?" Will gasped looking at the metal warrior.

"Zoinoad confirmed, activating combat parameters." Came a monotone electronic voice as the right elbow blade extended. "Engaging." It finished dashing forward.

"Damn it!" Bovidae snarled ducking under the blade strike only to be kneed in the face. "Moloch destroy it!" Bovidae snarled

"Yes master." It growled charging the Guyver.

"Target two." The Guyver stated grabbing the charging Reptile and slamming it into a wall before landing heavy punch after punch to it's chest till it shattered the bones and ripped it's heart out in the last punch killing it. "Target eliminated." The Guyver said in the same cold uncaring voice.

"Shawn please answer me!!" Will shouted tears rolling down her face.

"Taipan, Lupus get him!!" the buffalo creature ordered as the two approached.

"So you managed to survive some how?" Lupus snarled licking his chops.

"It doesn't matter if he did he will die again here." Taipan hissed as the Guyver turned towards them.

"Targets three and four." It stated charging forward at an unknown speed lopping the head off of the Wolf creature. "Target eliminated." It said as the body fell forward.

"God what has gotten into him?" Cornelia gasped trying not to vomit.

"I don't think that is Shawn." Taranee said as Taipan and the Guyver traded blows.

"Why do you think that?" Irma asked as Taipan threw the Guyver into a wall only to have the Guyver explode out of it and ram, it's shoulder into the giant snake.

"It's not saying anything that would substantiate that there is a living being in the armor, it looks like it is running on preset combat programs." The dark skinned girl said as Will gasped.

"Like the Guyver taking over." The red head cried watching as what used to be Shawn get slammed across the room in a metal door.

"_Shawn please don't let it control you!" _Mrs. Riley thought was the Guyver stood back up.

"This is getting tiresome Guyver just die." Taipan hissed slithering forward as the Guyver disappeared and reappeared behind the snake as it fell to pieces.

"Target Eliminated. One target remaining." The Guyver stated turning towards the Buffalo man.

"How about I just kill the others in here." Bovidae stated as both blades on the Guyver extended and the Guyver took up a combat stance with one fist pointed up and back and the other forward and down with the blade on the right pointing towards the buffalo man. So you don't care then." He as he went to reach down only to find himself embedded in a wall.

"Shawn please answer us!" Elyon cried out as the Guyver approached the fallen Zoinoad before proceeding to beat the creature further into the wall rendering it unconscious.

"Time for you to forfeit your existence Zoinoad." The Guyver spoke in the same cold electronic voice as the left blade retracted and the right flipped to where it was running along his forearm towards his fist . "Final Target…" The Guyver started as Will ran at him.

"SHAWN PLEASE STOP!" The red head shouted wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Please Shawn come back to me." She cried.

"Release me human." The Guyver stated in the cold voice.

"No give me back Shawn!" She shouted as the Guyver shoved her back brining up the right arm blade to strike.

"WILL!!" The other shouted as the red head spoke.

"You can't and you won't kill me." Will cried as she stood straight glaring at the metal warrior. "Shawn I know your in there please come back." Will smiled opening her arms towards him as the Guyver brought the blade down.

"WILL GET OUT OF THERE!" Susan shouted as the blade began it decent only to stop an inch from her head.

"Will?" Came an unsure and strained electronic voice. "Where am I?" He asked lowering the blade looking around. "Mom, Mrs. Vandom? What going on?" He inquired turning back towards the crying red head. "Will what happened?"

"Shawn." She cried wrapping her arms around him again crying on to his armored chest as the other went and untied Will and Shawn's mothers and Hay Lin walked over to the dropped heart..

"Will some one please tell me what is going on?" Shawn asked trying to comfort Will.

"We'll tell you later right now we need to go out and end all this fighting." Elyon said as Will let go of Shawn.

"She's right." The red head smiled as Hay Lin walked up.

"You dropped this." The hyper Asian said handing back the Heart. "Glad to see your ok Shawn." The girl smiled as did Will.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" She shouted as the heart began to glow before engulfing the five girls.

"Quintessence." Will smiled.

"Water." Irma smirked.

"Fire" Taranee said.

"Earth." Cornelia grinned.

"Air." Hay Lin giggled as the light faded.

"Come on let go stop all the fighting now." Elyon shouted as they headed for the door only to see the down Bovidae standing in the way.

"Going some where?" It snarled as Shawn stepped forward.

"You girls go and end this, it looks like I have one last Zoinoad I am going to have to fight and Kill." The Electronic voice of Shawn said stepping forward.

"You don't have to fight alone Shawn." Will said stepping beside him.

"This time I have to Will, please go stop the needless deaths." The armored warrior said as Will got ready to protest. "Don't worry Will what ever happened to me wont happen again." Shawn stated dashing forward catching Bovidae off guard and clearing the way for the others. "Go on get out of here!" Shawn growled as he was thrown into the opposite wall. "Game on." Shawn growled blocking a right hook and retaliating with a few rapid fire punches.

"Blasted Guyver." Bovidae growled as they charged each other again.

Outside.

"**WATER!!" **Irma shouted knocking back more of the Zoinoad troops. "Come with out the large shape changing freaks their nothing." The brunette shouted rallying the troops around her.

"**FIRE!" **Taranee shouted out surrounding a few dozen Zoinoad troops in a ring of fire. "We have to hurry up or Shawn will be done before we are." The fire guardian laughed.

"Back off!" Elyon growled unleashing more blasts of energy rendering more and more of the enemy troops unconscious. "Surrender now." The blonde queen barked out.

"**EARTH!!" **The blonde guardian growled growing vines out of the ground wrapping up more of the Zoinoad troops. "Push over." Cornelia smirked as the enemy cussed at her.

"**AIR!!" **The hyper member of the team laughed knocking back the enemy over and over. "You give up or are ya thirty for more." The Asian girl grinned.

"**QUINTESSENCE!!" **Will shouted raining down lighting bolts from the sky. "Give up the Guyver isn't dead!" The red head shouted smiling causing the troops around her to surrender. _"Hurry up Shawn." _ Will thought turning towards the base only to see an explosion and a figure flying through the air towards them.

"Shit!!" Came and electronic curse as Shawn climbed out of the crater he was in.

"Shawn!" Will shouted flying down to him. "You ok?" She asked landing beside him.

"Fine the bastard set off the bases self destruct trying to take me with him." The metallic voice of Shawn said turning towards his girlfriend. "Everything go alright out here?" He asked as Will nodded smiling.

"SHAWN!" Came a collective shout as Elyon and the other Guardians arrived.

"You ok Elyon?" Shawn inquired as The blonde smiled.

"Better now that we know your safe." She responded throwing her arms around her cousin. "Don't leave us again." She whispered as Shawn returned the hug.

"I can't promise that, none of us know what the future holds." He stated. "But we can all enjoy the time we have." He finished as She let go only for Will to latch on.

"You owe me." Will murmured head laying on the breast plate of his armor.

"I know Will I know." Shawn said holding her in his arms. "Come on let go." Shawn chuckled as Will let go grabbing his hand only to hear a voice none of them thought they would hear again.

"Damn you Guyver, you might have gotten away from me once doesn't mean you will again." A bloody Bovidae snarled one arm missing. "I kill you even if it kills me." He growled running forward.

"Stand back." Shawn snarled himself as the others watched on as the breast plated opened slightly glowing. "Game over Zoinoad!" Shawn shouted grabbing the to plates and opening them fully unleashing a energy blast that wiped out most of the surrendered tropes as well as the charging Zoinoad. _"Finally." _Shawn thought closing the plates back up.

"What was that?" Hay Lin asked bouncing from one foot to the other.

"The Mega Smasher." Shawn stated as the armor retracted.

"That matched my most powerful blast." Elyon gaped looking at the ten foot deep trench that was dug for almost three hundred yards. "Wow why didn't you use that when you fought Kestrel and Lupus the first time?" The blonde asked.

"It only comes only line when it is safe for me to retract the armor as it drains all the energy. One of the three might have some how evaded it or there could have been more of them." Shawn said as the other nodded. "By the way where is mom and Mrs. Vandom?" The brown haired teen asked looking around.

"I made a fold on the way out and sent them back to earth where they were safer." Will smiled grabbing Shawn's hand again.

"See smart and beautiful." Shawn grinned as Will blushed burying her head in his chest.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Come on lets go home." Cornelia smiled as Elyon opened a fold for them.

"Come back tomorrow alright." Elyon grinned as she folded her and her troops back to the castle and the other went back to earth.

Earth:

"Where are they?" Susan asked pacing back and forth in the Riley apartment as Stephanie sat at the table.

"They'll be back soon, I trust them." Stephanie smiled. "Shawn is with them and he'll give his life to make sure that they return." The brown haired women said looking up to see the blue fold open. "See." She said getting up as Hay Lin came out first.

"Mrs. Vandom, Mrs. Riley." The hyper girl grinned as Taranee and Cornelia came next.

"Good to be home." The blonde sighed.

"Everything go ok?" Susan asked as Irma came next.

"Great we won." The brunette said as Susan and Stephanie looked towards the fold to see Shawn carrying a sleeping Will.

"I'm home mom." The brown haired teen said smiling.

"I know, is Will ok?" She inquired as Shawn looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Fine she's just worn out." He replied laying her on the couch.

"Thank you for everything Shawn." Susan said hugging the teen. "For being their for my baby girl and for everything." She finished letting Shawn go.

"Every one is ok the Zoinoads are gone, hopefully for good this time." Shawn sighed sitting down in front of the couch on the floor. "Elyon's troops only suffered minor wounds, so yeah everything turned out ok." Shawn grinned as he turned on the TV.

"Now an update on the bank heist. It has been confirmed that an Officer is being held inside the bank." A reporter said as the others gasped.

"Daddy?" Irma gasped tears falling.

"I'll be right back." Shawn growled standing up and walking out.

"You don't think he is going their do you?" Susan asked looking as a sighing Stephanie.

"Yeah that's where he is going." His mom replied showing him bounding form building.

At the bank.

"It has been an hour since the hostage situation began and now…." The reporter said as gun shots rang out. "MY GOD THEIR SHOOTING PEOPLE.!" She stated as the gunshots stopped and two men in ski masks came running out screaming like girls.

"Arrest us please for the love of god arrest us." One shouted crying on his knees in front of a bewildered cop.

"What the fuck are you waiting for take us away or it'll kill us." The other cried tears running down his soaking the mask.

"What the hell are they blabbering about." An officer said cuffing one of them as the other was getting cuffed.

"Not a clue and don't care." The man said shoving him in to a car.

"It's the Vigilantly known as Guyver." the reporter said as the metal warrior walked out with the Arm of Officer Lair across his shoulder.

"You ok Sir?" The electronic voice of the Guyver asked.

"Thanks to you again." The man grunted out holding his ribs.

"Take it easy Sir." The Guyver said letting the EMT's take him. "Let it be know I am protecting this town." The Guyver shouted taking off at high speed again before anyone could stop him.

Same time back at the apartment.

"Were those two crooks really crying?" Susan asked watching in disbelief as Stephanie giggled.

"Seems making them cry and run in terror works at stopping them." His mother laughed.

"Irma you ok?" Taranee asked as the brunette nodded smiling.

"Yeah I am gonna go check on my dad you guys tell Shawn I said thanks from helping him again." She said running out.

"Always looking after others." His mother smiled as he walked back in. "Have fun?" She grinned.

"A little always fun to terrorize criminals." The teen chuckled as Will woke.

"Shawn??" She asked sleepily looking around.

"Right here beautiful." Shawn smiled as she sat up rubbing her eye's.

"Sit." She yawned as Shawn complied. "Thank you good night." She said wrapping her arms around his torso and going back to sleep.

"Looks like a big teddy bear." Susan giggled as Will smiled in her sleep.

"If you want you can stay with us till we can clean up you place." Stephanie offered Susan.

"I think I will seeing as Will has already made her self at home." Susan smiled softly looking at where the two were both now sleeping.

"Well Mrs. Riley, Mrs. Vandom we all need to get home to." Cornelia said as she and the others said their good byes.

"_Sleep well you two." _They both thought at the same time sitting down to watch them sleep.

AN: Finally after so long I have updated and possible finished this fic, not sure yet if I will do an Epilogue. Thanks to any and all who have reviewed as it makes an author feel good to know others have read and enjoyed something you have written. Peace out.

GuyverZero.


End file.
